Die Sänftigung einer Schlange
by Maryreilly
Summary: Draco und Blaise sind Herzensbrecher wie sie im Buche stehen... doch was passiert, wenn sich so jemand verliebt?
1. Herzensbrecher mit Gewissen

Kapitel 1

Ein Herzensbrecher mit Gewissen

Schon seit längerem bemerkte Draco Malfoy die Blicke, die ihm ein gewisser, rothaariger Gryffindor zuwarf. Es waren diese gewissen Blicke, die Draco am liebsten mochte und die ihm sagten, dass diese Person ihn wollte. Natürlich genoss der Slytherin diese Art von Blicken, er genoss jegliche Aufmerksamkeit, die man ihm zukommen ließ. Es gab viele hier in Hogwarts, die mit ihm ins Bett wollten und der Slytherin achtete da weder auf Geschlecht noch auf Haus.

Blaise und er waren das Dreamteam schlechthin in dieser Beziehung. Was für die meisten als schönste Nebensache der Welt zählte, war für sie pures Vergnügen, Abwechslung und Spaß und sie wetteiferten darum, wer mit den meisten geschlafen hatte, wobei sie allerdings bestens befreundet waren. Meistens hatten beide leichtes Spiel, bis auf einige Gryffindors, die nicht so einfach zu haben waren. Doch der blonde Slytherin war sich sicher, dass er zumindest einen des ‚magischen Trios' noch heute veführen würde. Genüsslich leckte der blonde Slytherin die letzten Rest seines Rühreis von seiner Gabel ab und seufzte leise, seinen Blick immer auf Weasley gerichtet.

„Weasley scheint ja ziemlich interessiert an dir..." flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige ihm ins Ohr und Draco nickte, wohlwissend auf was der rothaarige Gryffindor aus war.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, dass ich der jenige bin, der nachts für seine feuchten Träume verantwortlich ist." Gab der Blonde grinsend und ungeniert zurück und trank ganz cool einen Schluck Saft.

„Du und dein loses Mundwerk... wie schaffst du es immer noch mehr flachgelegt zu haben als ich! Ich meine, diese Sprüche kommen doch wohl nicht wirklich an..." Er betrachtete den Blonden eine Weile und sprach seufzend weiter „Vermutlich schon... aber mal im Ernst, wie willst du ihn kriegen? Wo er doch unter ständiger Bewachung von Superstar Potter steht!" Draco antwortete auf diese Frage nicht. Immerhin war er der Meinung, dass Blaise ja nicht alles wissen musste und außerdem hatte er selbst noch keinen Plan.

Der Braunhaarige trank seinen Kürbissaft aus und ließ seinen Blick durch die Reihen der Gryffindors schweifen. „Hm, ich glaube, dass ich heute auch jemanden aus Gryffindor beglücken werde..." Draco folgte dem Blick seines Freundes und landete auf „Granger!" „Warum nicht, ist doch ganz passabel, sie hat sich echt gemacht... immer noch besser als Parkinson..." Und Blaise musste sich schnell ducken, denn Draco wollte ihm gerade eine knallen.

„Hör zu, ich war betrunken okay! Das kann ja mal passieren!" Sagte er ärgerlich, bei dem Gedanken, was in jener Nacht nach seinem 16. Geburtstag gelaufen war. Alleine diese Erinnerung jagte eine dicke Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken und einen Schrecken, wie an diesem Morgen, als er neben Pansy aufwachte, wollte er nicht mehr erleben!

„Also, für mich gäbs da nicht genug Alkohol auf dieser Welt, dass die so schön wird, dass man sie flachlegen könnte..." Blaise schüttelte sich einmal kräftig und Draco seufzte nickend. Er bereute es ja auch, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern.

„Sei froh, dass dir das Privileg meiner Freundschaft obliegt, sonst hätte ich dir jetzt einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf den Hals gejagt." Der blonde Slytherin blickte wieder Richtung Weasley und für ein paar Sekunden hielt dieser seinem Blick stand, bis Draco seine Lippen zu einem Kuss formte und sich anschließend darüber leckte. Ron wurde knallrot und blickte schnell in seine Schüssel mir Haferbrei.

„Man bist du fies... wenn du so weiter machst, bekommt er noch nen Herzinfarkt, bevor du ihn befriedigen konntest." Gab Blaise lachend von sich und stand auf. „Entschuldige, mein Lustobjekt verlässt gerade die große Halle." Nach diesen Worten kehrte er Draco den Rücken und verschwand.

Seufzend fragte sich Draco, wie er es schaffen könnte an Mr-ich-bin-so-schüchtern-Weasley ranzukommen. Immerhin war der ständig unter Bewachung jenes Gryffindors, der ihn am meisten hasste, den Draco vermutlich nie in seinem Leben rumkriegen würde, aber für den sich ein Versuch sehr lohnen würde.

‚Superstar' Harry Potter, war der einzige Schüler, den Draco noch niemals angemacht hatte. Der einzige Schüler, der bei Draco noch so etwas wie Respekt verdiente, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde. Natürlich juckte es den Slytherin in den Fingern, doch von Potter abgewiesen zu werden, was nur ziemlich wahrscheinlich war, da konnte Draco noch so gut aussehen, wäre für ihn das Schlimmste was ihm passieren könnte.

Nach dem Draco nun auch fertig mit frühstücken war, stand er auf und genoss die vielen schmachtenden Blicke die ihm nachgeworfen wurden, doch heute interessierte ihn nur einer... Mr-ich- will-mit-Malfoy-schlafenWeasley.

Nach der letzten Stunde, die zu Potters Elend und Dracos Freude Zaubertränke war, wollte der blonde Slytherin sein Glück versuchen. Weasley wurde von Snape am Ende der Stunde nach vorne gebeten, weil er mal wieder irgendeinen Mist gemacht hatte. Die anderen Schüler verließen schon mal die Klasse und da Ron diesmal nicht unter ‚Bewachung' stand, hatte Draco vermutlich leichtes Spiel.

Der Blonde lehnte sich lässig, den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand neben der Tür zum Klassenzimmer und wartete bis ein ziemlich wütender, aber so noch sexy wirkender Weasley die Tür aufriss, wieder fest zuschlug und leise fluchte.

„Die Tür kann nichts dafür." Gab Draco gelassen von sich, stieß sich von der Wand ab und blickte den erschrockenen Gryffindor an. „Wenn du willst... könntest du deine Wut auch anders los werden..." ein breites Grinsen schlich sich über Dracos Gesicht.

Ron wurde knallrot und wollte sich gerade davon stehlen, doch der Slytherin ließ ihm keine Chance. Er stellte sich ihm in den Weg, grinste ihn an und packte ihn am Arm. Schnell zog er ihn in eine kleine Besenkammer in der Nähe, die ihm ziemlich vertraut war. „Na komm schon... ich habe doch die ganzen schmachtenden Blicke die du mir zuwirfst gesehen... und glaub mir, ich entscheide mich auch nicht für jeden..." Flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und presste ihn gegen die Wand, um ihn erst einmal mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu beglücken.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, doch dann schlang der Rothaarige seine Arme um den schlanken und durchtrainierten Körper des Slytherins. Draco wusste jetzt schon, das er leichtes Spiel haben würde. Flink öffneten seine geübten Finger das Hemd des Gryffindors und glitten langsam darunter.

Ron nestelte ebenfalls an Dracos Hemd, allerdings war er viel zu nervös, so dass er es nicht einmal schaffte wenigstens einen Knopf zu öffnen. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein erstes Mal Weasley oder?" Fragend und leicht entsetzt blickte Draco ihn an und als Ron ihn etwas ängstlich ansah, seufzte der Slytherin. Er wusste natürlich, dass Ron nicht gerade sehr selbstbewusst war... aber so was hätte er nicht erwartet.

„Das kann ich nicht, Sorry." Draco trat leicht enttäuscht einen Schritt zurück. „Auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugebe, aber ich denke du solltest dein erste Mal nicht so erleben."

Man konnte dem Slytherin viel nachsagen, aber er würde nicht einfach so eine Situation ausnutzen. Natürlich hätte er das tun können, aber er wollte seinen Spaß und wollte, dass sein Gegenüber das auch hatte und er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, das jemand sich sein erstes Mal, als schnellen Quickie in einer Besenkammer wünschte.

„Aber ich will das jetzt..." gab Ron mit hoch rotem Kopf von sich. „Aber ich nicht." Antwortete der Slytherin ziemlich kalt und öffnete die Tür. Er blickte ihn noch einmal an. „Ist zwar schade, aber du solltest deine Jungfräulichkeit nicht so verlieren... such dir jemand anders, jemanden... den du liebst und der dich liebt." Nach diesen Worten verschwand er.

Natürlich wusste Draco nicht, was er bei Ron damit ausgelöst hatte, denn der innigste Wunsch des Rothaarigen war, von ihm gevögelt zu werden, egal ob das erste Mal oder nicht. Denn der Gryffindor war schon längere Zeit total vernarrt in ihn.


	2. Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund

A/N

Huhu

vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Kommies gg habe mich sehr gefreut! Hier ist wie versprochen das nächste Chap gg viel Spaß dabei!

Kapitel 2

Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund...

Seufzend ließ sich Draco auf einem der grünen Sofas in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum nieder und begann durch ein irgendein Buch, dessen Titel er noch nicht mal kannte, zu blättern. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein sichtlich zufriedener Blaise den Raum betrat.

„Geschafft?" Fragte Draco grinsend und ein kurzes Nicken kam von Blaise. „Man, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen... wie wild die werden kann..." Gab der Dunkelhaarige grinsend zu und setzte sich seufzend neben seinen besten Freund. „Du siehst aber alles andere als ‚erleichtert' aus." Stellte er dann fest.

„Hm, na ja, ich hatte ihn soweit... aber dann, na ja ich hätte ihn entjungfern müssen... das wollte ich nicht. Du weißt, dass ich so etwas nicht mache..." Draco legte das Buch beiseite und blickte seinen Freund nun an.

„Ja, da hab ich auch so meine Prinzipien... es gibt nichts schlimmeres, wenn man jemanden vögelt der das vorher noch nicht gemacht hat... denn meistens sind die Leute dann so anhänglich... dabei will ich keine feste Beziehung." Blaise strich sich durchs Haar und seufzte, jedoch war er da nicht ganz ehrlich zu seinem Freund. Doch der Dunkelhaarige wusste, es war noch nicht an der Zeit Draco in sein Geheimnis einzuweihen.

Draco nickte „Ja und vor allem... was kann einem eine ‚Jungfrau' schon bieten..." er seufzte leise /Zumindest nichts, wenn man ihn oder sie nicht liebt.../ dachte der Blonde dann bei sich und nach einer Weile stand Draco seufzend auf und ging in sein Bett. Er dachte noch einige Zeit darüber nach, wer sein nächstes ‚Opfer' wohl sein könnte, denn Weasley war tabu. „Schade eigentlich..." seufzte der Slytherin und schlief traumlos ein.

„Komm schon Draco, neuer Tag neues Glück!" Flüsterte Blaise lachend seinem noch schlafenden Freund ins Ohr, doch dieser war nicht wirklich sehr erfreut darüber, denn er hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen und jetzt noch so geweckt zu werden, passte ihm nicht. „Lass das gefälligst!" Herrschte er den Dunkelhaarigen an und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Blaise verzog sich grinsend, er hatte keine Lust seinem Freund mit dieser Laune zu begegnen.

Trotz seiner schlechten Laune und der nicht verschwinden wollenden Müdigkeit entschied der Blonde sich, doch langsam mal aufzustehen und seinen Luxuskörper unter die Dusche zu schwingen. Immerhin musste er auch heute wieder gut aussehen, man konnte ja nie wissen, wer einem über den Weg lief.

Doch den ersten, oder besser DAS erste was Draco an diesem Tag traf... war Potters Faust. Gerade war der Slytherin Richtung große Halle unterwegs gewesen, als die Faust des Gryffindors enge und auch schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit seinem Auge schloss.

„Verdammt Potter, was soll das!" Schrie der Blonde wütend, nachdem er sich ein wenig gefangen hatte und starrte ihn jetzt entgeistert an.

„Ich werde dir dein hübsches Gesicht schon zurecht stutzen, für das was du mit Ron gemacht hast." Keifte Harry ihn an und seine Augen sprühten vor Zorn, doch warum war er eigentlich so wütend? Wegen Ron oder weil er doch irgendwie eifersüchtig war? Der Gryffindor konnte seine Gefühle in letzter Zeit nicht mehr wirklich einordnen.

„Was ich mit Weasley gemacht habe? Gar nichts habe ich mit ihm gemacht!" Entgegnete der Blonde ebenso sauer wie der Schwarzhaarige. Was Potter konnte, konnte er doch schon lange!

„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen und hast ihn danach fallen lassen, wie du es mit allen deinen Betthäschen tust! Und jetzt ist er total fertig!" Zischte Harry wütend und wollte gerade wieder zuschlagen, doch er hatte nicht mit Dracos Wut gerechnet, denn dieser drängte ihn jetzt Richtung Wand. Harry wurde irgendwie ganz anders. Er hatte keine Angst, es war eher ein angenehmes Gefühl, als er ihn berührte.

„Jetzt hör mir gut zu Potter, ich vögele keine Jungfrauen! Er wollte. Ja und ich war nicht abgeneigt, aber als er mir sagte, dass er noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen hat, bin ich gegangen!" Wütend blickte Draco ihn an und ließ ihn dann los, er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und setzte noch hinzu „Wenn ich mit jemandem schlafe, will ich, dass dieser genauso viel Spaß dabei hat... und ich denke nicht das so ein Quickie in ner Besenkammer dafür geeignet ist okay..."

Harry starrte ihn mit offnem Mund an. Er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte Malfoy das nun wirklich gerade gesagt? „Mir ist egal, was Weasley gesagt hat, aber ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen!" Danach drehte sich der Blonde um, machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle und grübelte über diese merkwürdige Begegnung nach. Nicht nur, dass sein Auge extrem schmerzte, denn Harry hatte einen ganz schönen Schlag drauf, sondern seine Laune war definitiv auf den Nullpunkt gesunken, nein eigentlich noch weiter... eher so auf -100.

Es ließ sich natürlich nicht vermeiden, dass beim Betreten der großen Halle alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten, doch heute wohl eher wegen dem dicken Auge, als wegen seines guten Aussehens. Sofort ging ein Getuschel durch die Reihen, welches Dracos Laune noch weiter senkte... wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Er setzte sich missmutig an den Slytherintisch und füllte seinen Teller mit Rührei. Hunger hatte eigentlich keinen mehr, dafür war er zu wütend. Warum war er dann eigentlich noch hier her gekommen? Dieses Zusammentreffen von eben hatte ihn mehr verwirrt, als er zugeben wollte.

Wütend stocherte er in seinem Rührei herum und warf einige wütende Blicke zum Gryffindortisch, an dem weder Harry, noch Ron saßen.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Fragte Blaise, als dieser seinen schlanken Körper elegant neben Draco platzierte. „Frag Potters Faust, dann weißt dus..." Gab der Blonde eisig und gereizt zurück. Die Blicke seiner Mitschüler nervten ihn, doch er durfte sich nicht erlauben jetzt hier auszuflippen... immerhin war er ein Malfoy und besaß so etwas wie Stolz. Er würde diese Blicke jetzt ganz cool ignorieren und nach dem Frühstück die Halle verlassen...

„Oh entschuldigt euer Hochwohlgeboren, dass ich gefragt habe..." Der Dunkelhaarige war ein wenig genervt von seinem besten Freund, der in letzter Zeit immer häufiger seine miese Laune an ihm ausließ.

Okay, Draco wollte zwar nicht ausflippen, aber dieser Satz brachte ihn jetzt fast an den Rand einer Explosion... langsam aber sicher drohte das Fass überzulaufen.

„Was denn... du wurdest ja nicht mit einem Faustschlag begrüßt oder!" Entgegnete Draco giftig und feuerte seine Gabel fest auf den Teller, so dass einige Schüler in der Umgebung wieder zu tuscheln begannen. „Habt ihr kein eigenes Privatleben?" Fragte er sie jetzt wütend, mittlerweile war es ihm egal... Malfoy hin oder her... aber er würde sich doch nicht wie ein Museumsstück anstarren lassen! Erschrocken wandten sich seine Mitschüler wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

„Draco du solltest langsam erwachsen werden..." Blaise griff nach dem Kürbissaft und goss sich ein Glas ein. Draco antwortete nicht, sondern strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. Blaise begann zu frühstücken und ignorierte die Laune seines Freundes gekonnt. Dieser grübelte einige Zeit über diesen Satz nach.

„Sag mal, hat über Nacht jemand an deinem Verstand geschraubt?" Fragte der Blonde, nach zwei Tassen Kaffee und der Steigerung seiner Laune auf -50, seinen besten Freund. Doch Blaise seufzte nur und antwortete cool „Vielleicht sollte ich bei dir mal ein paar Schrauben nachziehen, damit du endlich bemerkst, was ich schon seit Monaten weiß." Gelassen blickte er den Blonden an.

In Dracos Gesicht konnte man jetzt tausend Fragezeichen sehen. „Wie bitte meinst du das jetzt!" Fragte er dann etwas irritiert und hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben noch Rührei runter zu würgen.

„Vergiss es, ich will schließlich noch lebendig zu meinem nächsten Date. Außerdem musst du das endlich mal selbst kapieren... schließlich kann ich nicht immer da sein um dir aus der Patsche zu helfen..." nach diesen Worten machte sich sein sogenannter bester Freund aus dem Staub und ließ Draco mit seinen Fragezeichen im Gesicht zurück.

Schnaubend stand auch Draco auf und floh ebenfalls aus der großen Halle, denn langsam aber sicher schwoll sein Auge immer mehr an. Natürlich hatte er keine Lust, deswegen von jemandem dumm angemacht zu werden, allerdings war diese Blamage bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie das was sein ach so toller Freund gesagt hatte, denn Dracos Gedanken kreisten immer noch darum.

Natürlich hätte er mit seinem Auge zur Krankenstation gehen können, doch auf Poppy Pomfreys Fragerei was er denn gemacht hätte, hatte der Slytherin noch weniger Lust. So was ging auch gut wieder von alleine weg... hoffte er zumindest, denn bisher hatte sich DAS noch niemand bei ihm getraut.

Nach einiger Zeit beschloss er lieber nicht mehr darüber nach zu denken und ging zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Tag, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Nicht nur, dass Draco dieses Fach über alles hasste, nein sie hatten immer noch den Trottel von Hagrid als Lehrer und dieses Fach gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors, so dass Mr-Supstar-Potter jetzt auch noch sein Werk betrachten konnte.

Draco hatte die kurze Zeit zwischen Frühstück und Unterricht genutzt und sich selbst Potters Meisterwerk im Spiegel betrachtet, er war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass man sich besser nicht mit einem wütenden Exemplar der Spezies Potter abgab.

Hagrid, der sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dass die Slytherins besser mit seinen „Lieblingen" umgingen, wenn ein Gryffindor mit ihnen zusammenarbeitete teilte sie in Gruppen ein. Das Schicksal war leider nicht auf Dracos Seite, denn Mr-Ich-schlag-Draco-ein-blaues-Auge-Potter wurde mit ihm zusammen gesteckt.

A/N

Ich weiß, bisher ist noch nicht allzu viel passiert hihi aber Blaise wird im nächsten Kapitel mehr oder weniger dafür sorgen, dass Harry und Draco... ach... das liest ihr lieber selbst hähä ich weiß ist gemein gg aber ich kann es euch noch nicht verraten, sonst ists ja nimmer spannend... gg

Das nächste Chap gibt's nächsten Sonntag!

Ach ja eins noch... lasst ihr mir ein Kommie da? liebguck würde mich sehr freuen!

bye bye

Mary


	3. Ein klärendes Gespräch und dessen Folgen

A/N

Huhu,

sooooo... hier ist das nächste Chappi gg na ja, wollt es erst morgen machen... aber da gewisse Server Probs mit dem On-setzen haben, mach ich's jetzt schon mal gg

also... ich danke euch erst mal gaaaanz lieb für die netten Kommies knuddel und hoffe, euch gefällt das nächste Chap auch so gut! Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 3

Ein klärendes Gespräch und dessen Folgen...

‚Heute ist echt nicht dein Tag Draco...' dachte der blonde Slytherin bei sich und seufzte schwer. Sie sollten auf die Suche nach irgend so einem merkwürdigen Tier gehen, dessen Namen Draco nach 2 Sekunden schon wieder vergessen hatte. Es war einfach nicht sein Fach.

Mit finsterem Blick stapfte Superstar-Potter auf ihn zu und hatte wohl gehörig Lust darauf ihm den Tag noch mehr zu vermiesen, doch so leicht würde sich der Slytherin nicht unterkriegen lassen, immerhin war er ein Malfoy!

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, war Potter der erste, der das Wort ergriff. „Warum hast du nicht mit Ron geschlafen?" Fragte er dann, denn das war etwas was nicht in Harrys Kopf wollte, und setzte sich auf einen Stein. Draco war zwar etwas verwundert, aber ihm war es nur Recht, wenn sie nicht weiter suchen mussten. Die anderen Schüler waren alle weiter weg und konnten so nicht hören was sie besprachen. Außerdem war sich der Blonde sicher, Dumpfbacke-Hagrid würde seinem Lieblingsschüler niemals eine schlechte Note verpassen... ergo hätte er auch nicht das Recht ihm eine schlechte Note zu geben. Auch wenn der Slytherin keine Lust auf diese Art von Gespräch hatte, war es ihm immer noch lieber als dieser verdammte Unterricht.

„Das habe ich dir schon erklärt oder? Will das nicht in deinen Schädel rein?" Seufzte der Blonde eher genervt als sauer und blickte Harry an. Irgendetwas hatte dieser andere junge Mann, das ihn unweigerlich in seinen Bann zog, ob es einfach nur seine Augen waren oder seine temperamentvolle Art, vermochte der Slytherin in diesem Moment nicht zu sagen.

„Nein will es nicht!" Blaffte Harry jetzt wieder und Draco fand, dass er richtig süß aussah, wenn er wütend wurde. /Er wäre wohl doch eine Sünde wert...hm.../ schoss es ihm gleich durch den Kopf, doch diesen Gedanken verbannte er mal lieber schnell.

„Okay, dann erkläre ich es noch einmal... für kleine Potters, die etwas länger brauchen..." Begann er und erntete gleich einen finsteren Blick seines Gegenübers. „Sehr witzig Malfoy!" Gab dieser auch noch seinen Senf ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Ich wollte nicht, weil es sein erstes Mal gewesen wäre, okay? Ich möchte einfach nicht, das er sein erstes Mal so erlebt... also habe ich es nicht getan." Eigentlich fand Draco, war das ja wohl nicht so schwer zu verstehen und blickte Harry nun genervt an.

„Bei Merlin, deine Worte verstehe ich... aber ich verstehe nicht, wie so etwas von Mr-ich-schlafe-mit-allem-was-nicht-bei-3-auf-den-Bäumen-ist Malfoy kommt." Harry stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte Draco fragend an.

„Potter, auch wenn es über deinen ziemlich kleinen Horizont hinaus geht, ich habe auch Prinzipien und eines davon ist eben, nicht mit jemandem zu schlafen, der das noch nie gemacht hat... weißt du, ich denke eben das erste Mal sollte etwas anders ablaufen... als ein schneller Quickie in ner Besenkammer... es sollte schon was besonderes sein." Erklärte Draco wieder und wollte gerade aufstehen und davon gehen, eigentlich hatte er jetzt schon genug von diesem dämlichen Gespräch und würde sogar lieber wieder den Unterricht aufnehmen...

„So viel Gefühl hätte ich dir gar nicht zu getraut Malfoy!" Sagte Harry schnell, was den Slytherin veranlasste stehen zu bleiben. Schnell drehte sich Draco wieder um und ging zurück zu Harry, das wollte er nun nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Du kennst mich eben nicht und urteilst einfach über mich. Das hast du schon vom ersten Tag an getan, als wir uns kennen lernten, ohne das du einen Grund gehabt hast... gut ich weiß, ich habe kein gutes Haar an Weasley gelassen... aber du warst ja auch nicht besser!" Schon immer hatte Draco das los werden wollen und blickte Harry aus einem geschwollenen Auge und einem ziemlich zornigen Auge an.

„Dann beweis mir doch das Gegenteil, aber nein... entschuldige, dazu bist du nicht in der Lage!" Giftete Harry zurück und verschränkte die Arme wieder vor der Brust.

„Ach ja? Woher willst du wissen, dass das so ist, obwohl du es nie getestet hast... vermutlich weil du einfach zu feige bist!" Draco war nun mittlerweile wieder genauso wütend wie vor dem Frühstück.

„Bin ich nicht! Ich kann es dir ja gerne beweisen!" Harrys Augen sprühten vor Zorn. Er hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, wie... aber jetzt klein beigeben und Malfoy vielleicht zeigen, dass er der Schwächere war, wollte er nicht!

„Ja und wie!" Fragte der Slytherin genervt, eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, sich noch länger mich dem Gryffindor und diesem dämlichen Gespräch abzugeben.

„Was weiß ich, wenn's sein muss, laufe ich dir ein paar Tage hinterher!" Schrie Harry jetzt, rechnete aber nicht mit Blaise, welcher gerade hinter ihm stand. Draco wollte gerade noch ein ‚Aber sonst geht's dir noch gut!' Schreien, als Blaise, sein bis eben bester Freund, das für ihn übernahm. „Das ist doch mal ne geniale Idee!" Und der Dunkelhaarige klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und grinste breit.

Beide starrten Blaise an und Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen, als dieser ihn nur grinsend ansah und fragte „Wer ist jetzt feige!" Natürlich konnten weder Draco noch Harry diese Aussage auf sich sitzen lassen und so besiegelten sie per Handschlag ihr unweigerliches Ende.

Als Dracos ‚ehemals' bester Freund wieder das Schlachtfeld verließ, knurrte der Blonde nur „Na warte... das wirst du noch büßen." Dann blickte er Harry an. „Na klasse Potter, wie stellst du dir das denn jetzt vor!" Dracos Tonfall war noch etwas schärfer und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, doch dann kam ihm die rettende Idee.

„Okay eine Idee habe ich..." Flink zog Harry Pergament und Feder aus seiner Schultasche kritzelte etwas darauf, belegte das Pergament mit einem Fluch und hielt es Draco zusammengerollt unter die Nase. „Du unterschreibst das und wenn du nur ein Wort darüber verlierst... wird etwas passieren, dass du dir vermutlich nie wünschen würdest." Jedoch was es war, sprach Harry nicht aus.

„Na klasse, was soll dass denn jetzt bitte sein!" Fluchte Draco leise und griff nach dem Stück Pergament, entrollte es und las den Inhalt. „Tarnumhang?" Flüsterte er dann und blickte Harry verwirrt an. „Du hast so was?" Fragte er dann noch etwas erstaunt nach. Er hatte ja auch immer einen gewollt, aber sein Vater hatte das nicht zugelassen...

„Ja... und jetzt unterschreib." „Was soll passieren, wenn ich es erzähle?" „Das wirst du dann sehen, wenn du nichts erzählst brauchst du ja keine Angst davor zu haben!" Über Harrys Gesicht zog sich ein breites Grinsen.

„Wenn ich etwas verspreche, halte ich es auch!" Sagte Draco etwas ärgerlich und unterschrieb den ‚Wisch' damit Harry endlich Ruhe gab.

„Heute nach dem Unterricht, am Eingang der großen Halle!" Sagte der Slytherin dann noch verärgert und machte sich auf die Suche nach jenem, der für sein schweres Schicksal verantwortlich war. Doch Draco suchte vergebens und er wusste, das Blaise mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit gerade wieder irgendein Schäferstündchen mit irgendjemand irgendwo hatte.

Langsam spürte auch Draco die große Anspannung zwischen seinen Beinen, immerhin waren seit dem letzten Mal schon 5 Tage vergangen, was für Draco schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit ‚Enthaltsamkeit' bedeutete.

Er überlegte schnell, wen er vögeln könnte, bevor er unter Potters Beobachtung stand. Es machte ihm ja nichts aus, von ihm ‚begleitet' zu werden, aber er mochte keine Zuschauer wenn er gerade dabei war jemanden zu verführen.

Allerdings erwies es sich als ziemlich schwierig ein geeignetes Objekt zu finden, denn die meisten die in Frage kamen, hatte er schon flachgelegt und die noch einmal anzubaggern, wäre in den meisten Fällen fast wie Selbstmord. Natürlich gab es einige, die sich mehr erhofft hatten, aber für Draco war es reine Lust und mehr nicht. Allerdings musste er zugeben, wenn eines Tages der oder die Richtige kam, würde alles anders laufen. Denn Draco konnte, wenn er denn wollte, schon ziemlich romantisch und nett sein, aber bisher war er seinem Traumpartner oder -partnerin noch nicht begegnet.

A/N

hm... das wars schon wieder... hihi na ja... was wohl daraus wird? Ich weiß es schon hihi ich weiß ich bin gemein, aber wie es weiter geht, erfahrt ihr nächste Woche!

Bis dahin, würde ich mich sehr über ein Kommie von euch freuen gg wäre echt lieb von euch!

bye bye

Mary


	4. Wie ist Malfoy wirklich?

A/N

Huhu

vielen Dank für die Kommis knuddel habe mich sehr gefreut! Nun ja, was Harry so anstellt, wenn man ihn nicht sieht... das müsst ihr jetzt selbst lesen gg viel Spaß!

Kapitel 4

Wie ist Malfoy wirklich... oder wie man spannt...

Wie verabredet stand der Blonde am Eingang der großen Halle „Ich wusste doch, dass dieser Potter nicht aufkreuzt!" Der Slytherin wartete nun schon viel zu lange, wie er fand und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Einerseits erleichtert, denn so wirkliche Lust hatte er natürlich nicht gehabt, in den nächsten Tagen mit Potty rumzuhängen, andererseits aber auch ziemlich wütend... denn immerhin hatte Superstar-Potter IHN versetzt! Das war ihm bisher noch nie passiert!

Was Draco allerdings nicht wusste, dass Harry ihm sehr wohl folgte. Der Gyffindor hatte sich wieder Gedanken über diese Absprache gemacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Draco niemals er selbst sein würde, wenn er wusste, dass er in der Nähe war. Obwohl Harry sein Wort niemals brach, würde er hier mal eine kleine Ausnahme machen.

Harry kannte den Slyhterin-Gemeinschaftsraum, vor einiger Zeit war er schon mal hier gewesen... damals mit Ron und nicht alleine. Irgendwie konnte er nicht verstehen, wie man sich hier wohlfühlen konnte, auf ihn strahlte dieser Raum eine komische Kälte aus. Vielleicht musste man wirklich Slytherin sein, um sich hier wohl zu fühlen.

Harry beobachtete weiterhin Draco, natürlich wollte er einfach mal wissen, ob der Slytherin wirklich so war, wie er dachte... oder ob er doch anders war, was er innerlich irgendwie hoffte, aber nicht zugeben wollte. Mit Ron hatte er zwischenzeitlich gesprochen und dieser hatte die Worte des Slytherins nur bestätigt. Harry war missmutig zu seiner Truhe bei seinem Bett gerannt und hatte den Tarnumhang ausgegraben. Ron hatte er nur gesagt, er hätte was zu erledigen und war davon gerauscht. Hermine lebte eh seit gestern in einer anderen Welt. Vermutlich weil auch sie die rosarote Brille aufhatte.

Der Blonde ließ sich übelgelaunt auf das Sofa fallen und seufzte in den fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum hinein. Einige Schüler fanden wohl, dass es besser wäre lieber gleich Land zu gewinnen und packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Harry grinste, der blonde Slytherin hatte wirklich manchmal eine Art an sich vor der man Angst bekommen konnte... doch merkwürdigerweise machte ihn diese Art noch attraktiver... /Verdammt, was denk ich da schon wieder/ Ermahnte sich der Gryffindor in Gedanken.

Plötzlich ging eine Tür auf und hinein kam Herzensbrecher Nummer 2, Blaise Zabini, der wie Harry fand auch etwas hatte. Er konnte schon verstehen, warum Hermine so auf ihn stand, doch war sich Harry sicher, dass dies nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würde.

„Wo hast du denn Potter gelassen? Wolltet ihr nicht ein schönes, romantisches Wochenende verbringen?" Fragte der Dunkelhaarige zuckersüß und setzte sich auf einen Sessel schräg gegenüber von Draco.

„Zabini, lass mich in Ruhe!" Giftete der Blonde nur leise „Du hast schon genug angestellt... und wenn du es genau wissen willst, er hat mich versetzt!" Setzte er noch hinzu und legte einen Arm über seine Augen.

„Ach daher weht der Wind." Seufzte Blaise und stand auf, hob die Beine seines besten Freundes hoch und setzte sich zu ihm. Langsam und sanft ließ er die Beine auf seinen Schoß sinken und blickte ihn seufzend an.

„Warum gestehst du dir es nicht langsam selbst sein?" Fragte Blaise dann und strich sanft über die Beine seines besten Freundes.

Harry stand daneben und fand, dass was sich da gerade abspielte auf merkwürdige Weise erregend, aber da war noch ein anderes Gefühl... Eifersucht.

„Wie meinst du das?" Fragte Draco und zog den Arm weg, genervt blickte er den anderen jungen Mann an.

„Du weißt was ich meine... du hast Potter noch nie angemacht... du himmelst ihn jedoch immer an, wenn es scheinbar keiner mitbekommt... du regst dich über jeden Satz auf, den er zu dir sagt... ich würde ja behaupten, du liebst ihn." Schloss er, sofort zog Draco seine Beine zurück und setzte sich. Erschrocken und mit leicht roten Wangen blickte er seinen Freund an. Was hatte der da gerade gesagt! Das war doch wohl nicht sein Ernst! Doch irgendwie fühlte sich der Blonde ertappt... was war nur los mit ihm?

Harry fand es ziemlich interessant, zu sehen, wie Draco unsicher dar saß und wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte. ‚Kann ja noch interessant werden...' Dachte Harry bei sich und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Natürlich konnte ihn keiner sehen, da er sich ja immer noch unter dem Tarnumhang befand.

Nun verließen auch noch die letzten Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum. Blaise sah ihn lächelnd an und seufzte. „Ich weiß das es so ist... und du weißt es auch... aber bevor dein Herz ihm ganz gehört... würde ich gerne..." und Blaise beugte sich vor um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „...mit dir schlafen..."

Bevor Draco noch etwas sagen konnte, legten sich die Lippen seines besten Freundes auf seine und zogen ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Es war zu lange her, seit Draco das letzte Mal Sex gehabt hatte, so dass er sich nicht wirklich wehrte und in Blaise Armen dahin schmolz. Eins musste man dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin lassen, er konnte jeden verführen den er wollte.

Harry schluckte. ‚Die wollen doch nicht etwa wirklich hier jetzt... und... was wenn jemand reinkommt! Aber geil ist es schon...' Leise schlich der Gryffindor zu einem Sessel und setzte sich. DAS wollte er sich nun auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen, obwohl er sich schon ziemlich unanständig vorkam, zwei Männer beim Sex zu beobachten.

Blaise störte es nicht mal, das jemand reinkommen könnte. Er wollte den blonden Slytherin schon lange, denn er war so ziemlich der einzige, mit dem er noch nicht geschlafen hatte. Nun ja, er stellte schon einige Ansprüche und alle die seine Ansprüche erfüllten, wurden nach und nach weniger... außerdem wollte er Draco nicht einfach ‚hergeben' ohne wenigstens einmal mit ihm geschlafen zu haben. Er wusste für ihn und Draco würde es nicht mehr als eine heiße Nummer bleiben.

Mit flinken Fingern knöpften beide sich gegenseitig die Hemden auf und schon strich Draco über die heiße Haut seines besten Freundes, auf welcher sich schon kleine Schweißperlen gebildet hatten. Seine Hände glitten an dessen Wirbelsäule auf und ab und ihre Lippen schienen miteinander verschmolzen zu sein.

Draco spreizte seine Beine, ja er hatte auch schon öfter darüber nachgedacht, wie es sein würde mit ihm zu schlafen, doch so wirklich hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass es jemals soweit kommen würde.

Der Dunkelhaarige löste sich nach scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit aus dem Kuss und blickte ihn mit glasigen Augen an. Langsam beugte er sich wieder vor und küsste die fast weiße Haut des Blonden, unterhalb seines Kinns... dann glitt er mit seiner Zunge langsam über seinen Adamsapfel und spürte wie sehr sich der Blonde ihm entgegenpresste.

„Na los Blaise, lass mich nicht so lange warten..." Hauchte Draco, als eben genannter gerade dabei war seine Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge zu massieren. Draco war mittlerweile mehr als nur bereit. „Nicht bevor ich dich geschmeckt habe... außerdem... will ich dich in mir spüren..." antwortete der Dunkelhaarige und Draco grinste, das hörte er natürlich gerne.

Langsam öffnete Blaise Dracos Hose und zog sie ein Stück nach unten, anschließend die Shorts und Harry konnte deutlich sehen, wie erregt Draco schon war. Natürlich wirkte sich dieses Schauspiel immer mehr auf ihn aus. Seine Hose wurde langsam enger und er wünschte sich immer mehr doch jetzt an Blaise Stelle zu sein.

Wieder küsste der Dunkelhaarige seinen besten Freund und begann erneut den scheinbar endlos langen Weg von Dracos Hals abwärts nach unten in südlichere Regionen. Jedoch wollte er nicht mehr so lange warten und auch Draco nicht mehr ewig auf die Folter spannen, so dass er dessen bereits harte Erektion begierig in den Mund nahm. Der Blonde stöhnte laut, als er den heißen Mund spürte. Das jemand sie erwischen könnte, war ihm mittlerweile weit mehr als egal.

Die grazilen, schlanken Finger des Blonden verwoben sich mit dem dunklen, längeren Haar seines Mitschülers und verschnellerten dessen Rhythmus ein wenig. „Du willst mich... schmecken... das kannst... du gleich..." Stöhnte Draco nach einer Weile, denn lange würde er das nicht aushalten, viel zu intensiv war das alles und viel zu lange lag sein letztes Mal zurück.

Harry allerdings, schien auch nicht mehr länger durchhalten zu können und stricht bereits zum dritten Mal über die Beule in seiner Hose. ‚Verdammt geil...' dachte er nur bei sich und war froh, dass ihn so niemand sehen konnte.

A/N

chrmchrm ja ich weiß, ganz schön unanständig was Harry da macht... aber ehrlich, er konnte ja wohl nicht mit so was rechnen oder? Naja, Draco und Blaise sind eben unberechenbar hähä

Okay, es war ziemlich fies von mir hier aufzuhören... ich weiß... und normalerweise mache ich das auch nicht, während einer Lemonszene zu unterbrechen, aber ihr müsst euch gedulden, es hat schon seinen Sinn... XD wirklich!

Das nächste Chap gibt's schon nächste Freitag, denn danach werde ich für eine Woche weg sein gg aber so lange will ich euch ja nicht warten lassen knuff

Über ein Kommie würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen!

Bye bye

Mary


	5. Wie man spannt II

A/N

Okay... wie versprochen, den nächsten Teil etwas früher, denn ich bin ab Sonntag eine Woche nicht da... das heißt, dass nächste Chap gibt's voraussichtlich erst wieder übernächsten Montag/Dienstag...

Vielen, vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Kommis freu hab mich wirklich gefreut... na ja, warum ich dort aufhörte... wo ich nun mal aufgehört habe lol werdet ihr jetzt lesen g

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 5

Wie man spannt Teil II

Der blonde Slytherin verkrampfte sich, als Blaise ihm erneut über seine Oberschenkel strich und ihn noch mehr reizte. „Du bist gut..." Gab Draco von sich, seine Finger krallten sich regelrecht an den einzelnen Haarsträhnen in seiner Hand fest. „Verdammt... gut... ah..." Der Blonde stöhnte laut auf Harry konnte sehen, wie Blaise begierig alles in sich aufnahm.

Um den Gryffindor war es geschehen. ‚Bloß raus hier...' Dachte er noch bei sich, sprang auf und wollte gerade davon laufen, als sein Tarnumhang langsam aber sicher rutschte. Harry bemerkte dies allerdings zu spät. Er wollte noch danach greifen, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr retten. Mit rotem Kopf und schluckend stand er vor den beiden Slytherin.

Blaise geschulten Blick entging natürlich nicht, in welchem Zustand sich Harry bereits befand und stand, sich über die Lippen leckend, auf. „Wie unanständig Potter... uns dabei zu beobachten wie ich Draco einen blase..." Er kam ein paar Schritte auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu und dieser wich zurück.

Draco musste sich erst ein wenig sammeln, doch dann nahm er auch wahr was davor sich ging. Zuerst war er ja noch wütend, doch dann blickte Blaise ihn an. „Nun Draco, ich würde sagen... wir zeigen unserem lieben Superstar mal was mit Leuten passiert, die einfach so spannen..." Draco zog seine Hose nach oben und stand auf.

„Ja warum nicht... so abgeneigt scheint er ja nicht zu sein..." Draco baute sich neben Blaise auf und als Harry mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand und schluckte, legte Draco ganz zärtlich seine Hand in dessen Schritt.

„I-Ich habe noch nie..." „Vergiss es Potter, für dich mache ich eine Ausnahme... aber nicht hier..." Der Blonde sah seinen Freund an und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Tür ihres Schlafzimmers.

„Schließlich sollen wir es bequem haben und uns soll niemand stören..." Draco grinste, trat noch einen Schritt näher, legte seine Hand auf Harrys Po und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Und damit eins klar ist Potter... du liegst unten... oder kniest vor mir... wie auch immer..." Dann presste er leidenschaftlich seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors. Harry spürte, dass es keinen Sinn machte sich zu widersetzen, also gab er sich ganz und gar dem Kuss des Blonden hin.

Als Draco sich aus dem Kuss löste, drängte er Harry Richtung Schlafzimmertür. Blaise sammelte in der Zwischenzeit den Tarnumhang ein und folgte den beiden.

Harry hörte einen lauten Schrei und wachte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Diesmal konnte er sehen, wie Draco wirklich zum Höhepunkt gekommen war. Blaise leckte die letzten weißen Tropfen von seinen Lippen und küsste Draco wieder.

‚Raus... raus... raus... aber den Umhang nicht verlieren...' Dachte Harry bei sich und sprang auf. Den Tarnumhang festumklammert schlich er sich zur Tür und hinaus auf den Flur. Schnell, er musste zur Toilette... er hielt es kaum noch aus. Er riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper und rannte so schnell er konnte. Endlich erreichte er eine Jungentoilette.

Es war niemand im Raum, schnell ging er in eine Kabine, setzte sich auf die Toilette und öffnete seine Hose. ‚Das war verdammt geil... oh man... ich bin krank...' Seine Hand umschloss sogleich sein hartes Glied und begann es zu massieren. Immer wieder sah er Blaise mit Draco in Gedanken vor sich.

Seine rechte Hand wurde immer schneller, viel zu oft hatte er das schon gemacht und viel zu oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht, dass seine Fantasien endlich wahr werden würden, doch bisher war er immer noch ‚Jungfrau'.

Harry spürte, dass er nicht mehr all zu lange brauchte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Gryffindor stand auf und ließ kurz von seiner Erektion ab, zog die Hose noch ein Stück nach unten und befeuchtete seinen linken Zeigefinger. Langsam führte er ihn nach hinten, zwischen seine Pobacken. Seine rechte Hand legte er erneut an sein Glied.

Langsam drang er mit seinem Finger in sich selbst ein. Er keuchte kurz, dann setzte er seine Bewegung fort. Er nahm noch einen Finger hinzu und hoffte nur, dass in diesem Moment niemand kommen würde, denn sein leises Stöhnen konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken. Immer schneller wurde seine Hand und seinen heißen Kopf legte er gegen das kalte Holz der Toilettenkabine.

„Verdammt Draco... warum kannst du nicht mich..." flüsterte er leise und dachte wieder an den Blow-Job von eben.

Noch ein Finger fand Einlass in ihn und wieder biss der Gryffindor sich auf die Unterlippe, diesmal war es um ihn geschehen. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt. Er spürte, wie sich der Muskelring um seine Finger verkrampfte und er sank zu Boden.

Er zog langsam seine Hand zurück und ließ von seinem Glied ab. „Warum willst du mich nicht? Warum..." Diese Worte waren natürlich für Draco gedacht, doch niemals würde er sie ihm ins Gesicht sagen. Einige Tränen füllten seine Augen, er griff nach einem Stück Toilettenpapier und wischte sie weg. Da war es wieder... dieses merkwürdig schmutzige Gefühl, dass er jedes Mal hatte, nachdem er sich selbstbefriedigt hatte. Er griff erneut nach der Rolle und säuberte sich, jedenfalls soweit, dass er seine Hose anziehen konnte. Er würde wohl duschen müssen.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und wischte einige Tropfen von der Kabinenwand. Er hatte das einfach nicht unterdrücken können. Genauso wenig, wie diese dämlichen Gefühle, die er für Draco hegte und das nicht erst seit gestern, die aber immer stärker wurden.

Traurig spülte er das verschmutzte Papier die Toilette hinunter und trat hinaus. Er wusch sich seine Hände und blickte in den Spiegel. „Warum willst du mich nicht?"

„Warum will dich wer nicht, Potter?" Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um und ließ den Tarnumhang fallen. „Malfoy!" Ziemlich überrascht und schockiert blickte Harry den Blonden an. ‚Hat er was mitbekommen?' Schoss ihm unweigerlich durch den Kopf.

"Das geht dich nichts an Malfoy!" Herrschte Harry ihn an und wollte an ihm vorbei aus der Toilette stürmen. Draco stellte sich ihm in den Weg und versperrte den Durchgang. "Das ist aber nicht nett Potter. Du warst im Gemeinschaftraum nicht wahr?" Setzte er dann noch hinzu.

"Nein wie..." Doch Draco deutete sogleich auf den Tarnumhang und Harry wurde still. "Du hast mich ausgetrickst, dachtest wohl, es wäre besser, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du mich beschattest?" Draco grinste leicht und Harry fühlte sich ertappt.

"Ja schon..." gab er leise zu und seine Wangen färbten sich knallrot. "Das war aber nicht sehr nett... aber was solls, hat dir wohl so gut gefallen, dass dus dir gleich selbst besorgen musstest, was? Dabei hättest du nur was sagen müssen, Blaise und ich wären sicher nicht abgeneigt gewesen." Draco grinste, denn er wusste, dass er damit den Gryffindor mehr als nur peinlich berührte und es machte ihm Spaß ihn zu necken.

"Lass diese Scherze Malfoy. Kann man nicht mal zur Toilette gehen!" Versuchte der Gryffindor sich heraus zu reden, doch Draco war schon klar, dass es eine glatte Lüge war. Doch er machte ihm den Weg frei, es machte keinen Sinn ihn noch weiter hier festzuhalten. Er musste das erst mal Blaise berichten, natürlich hatte er diesen Wisch unterschrieben, doch glaubte der Slytherin nicht wirklich, das ihm was passieren würde, wenn er seinem bestem Freund von dem Tarnumhang erzählen sollte.

Harry stürmte schnell aus der Toilette und schlug den Weg Richtung Gryffindorturm ein. Draco ging in die andere Richtung.

"Na endlich, was war denn mit dir los? Wir waren doch noch gar nicht fertig." Schmollend blickte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin ihn an. Draco grinste allerdings von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Unser sauberer Mr. Potter... ist ein Spanner der übelsten Sorte." Erklärte er, doch Blaise schien nicht ganz zu verstehen.

"Also, ums kurz zu machen... Potter besitzt einen Tarnumhang und er hat uns beobachtet." Flüsterte der Blonde und wartete ob etwas geschehen würde, doch nichts passierte. Er hatte es doch gewusst, Potter hatte nur versucht ihn einzuschüchtern.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Rief Blaise mit aufgerissenen Augen, doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. "Das gibts nicht... ob es ihm wohl gefallen hat?" Fragte er dann und Draco nickte. "Ganz sicher, denn ich habe ihn auf der Jungentoilette hier um die Ecke erwischt... und es war ziemlich eindeutig, dass er sich einen runtergeholt hat." Der Slytherin schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Es war eindeutig... seine leicht rot gefärbten Wangen, sein erleichterter Gesichtsausdruck... und die kleinen Flecken auf seinem T-Shirt... und dann versucht er sich noch rauszureden..."

"So wie du schwärmst, könnte man glatt meinen, dass du ihn gerne vernascht hättest." Vermutete sein bester Freund und Draco grinste. "In diesem Moment, wäre ich fast schwach geworden... aber ich werde ihn schon irgendwann bekommen!" "Sieh es endlich ein du lieb..." "STOPP! Wage es nicht, das noch einmal auszusprechen!" Unterbrach der Blonde ihn sogleich. Das er ihn vögeln wollte, hieß ja nicht, dass er ihn liebte, oder doch? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Seine eben noch so gute Laune, hatte sich schon wieder verflüchtigt.

A/N

Okay... viele werden sich fragen, was mit Harry los ist... nun ganz einfach... lol er ist verliebt... hihi in Draco... warum ihr das nicht mibekommen habt? Auch ganz einfach, weil ich die Fic ja die ganze Zeit aus Dracos Sichtweise beschrieben habe... gg also konntet ihr das ja nicht wissen...

Ich hatte zuerst überlegt, die beiden über ihn herfallen zu lassen... doch dann entschied ich, Harry sollte sein „1. Mal" auch nicht so unromantisch verbringen... ;) sorry... das wollt ich dann doch nicht... hihi

Okay, das nächste Chap gibt's wie gesagt, übernächsten Montag/Dienstag wink

Bis dahin, würde ich mich sehr über ein Kommie freuen!

bye bye

Mary


	6. Geheimnisse und Flüche

A/N

Huhu ihr lieben knuddel

also... ich habe mich wirklich sehr über die Kommies gefreut! VIELEN DANK! freu

Ich bin auch wieder aus Köln zurück, wie ihr nur unschwer sehen könnt... hihi und deshalb bekommt ihr gleich das nächste Chap gg also... viel Spaß!

Kapitel 6

Geheimnisse und Flüche...

Nachdem Draco seinen schlanken Luxuskörper geduscht hatte, schmiss er sich in seine sexiesten Klamotten die er hatte, denn immerhin stand Hogsmeade für heute auf der Tagesordnung. Nach dem Frühstück sollte es losgehen und Draco hatte sich vorgenommen, heute jemanden flachzulegen. Es war einfach zu lange her. Natürlich war der Blow-Job gestern nicht schlecht gewesen, doch irgendwie auch nicht das Wahre. Er wollte endlich mal wieder jemanden nach Strich und Faden verführen.

Er betrat die große Halle und zog natürlich gleich wieder alle Blicke auf sich. Allerdings wanderten die Blicke von ihm dann zu seinem besten Freund, dem mindestens genauso viele verfallen waren. "Wie ich das vermissen werde... wenn wir mal nicht mehr hier sind." Flüsterte Blaise und Draco grinste "Alter Lustmolch!" "Das sagt der richtige." Konterte der Braunhaarige sogleich und lachte kurz.

Nachdem alle Anwesenden langsam aber sicher ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandten, machten sich die beiden Herzensbrecher auf zu ihrem Platz. Pansy war natürlich wieder ganz aus dem Häuschen und konnte sich nicht entscheiden wen von beiden sie denn heute anhimmeln sollte. Ihr Blick huschte von einem zum anderen.

"Wenn du weiterhin so schnell hin und her guckst, wird dir noch schlecht!" Sagte Blaise nach einer Weile eiskalt zu ihr und Draco musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. "Ich weiß, dass wir beide wohl die bestaussehendsten Typen hier sind, aber wende doch bitte deinen Blick wieder deinem Essen zu." Man sollte nicht meinen, dass die beiden früher mal gut befreundet gewesen wären.

Dracos Blick glitt von den beiden Streithähnen zum Gryffindortisch und er suchte nach Superstar-Potter. Als er ihn erblickt hatte, machte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm breit. Ein Gefühl, das er sehr gut kannte! Doch so plötzlich? Das war äußerst merkwürdig. Er wandte den Blick ab, doch das Gefühl war definitiv ein Zeichen dafür, dass sein letztes sexuelles Erlebnis viel zu lange zurück lag.

Nachdem der Blonde mit seinem Frühstück fertig war, beugte er sich zu Blaise und flüsterte diesem ins Ohr "Los lass uns gehen, ich brauche dringend jemand zum Vögeln." Und Blaise nickte seufzend. "Ja... mir gehts nicht anders." Danach verließen sie die große Halle. Wobei Blaise, im Gegensatz zu Draco, da jemand ganz bestimmtes im Sinn hatte.

In der Eingangshalle hatten sich schon jede Menge Schüler versammelt und Draco sah sich um. Wer war wohl am geeignetsten? Weasley fiel schon mal flach, den würde er sicher nicht mehr anmachen. Granger? Nein, die wollte er nicht... eigentlich gab es nur einen, der ihn interessierte.

Als alle Schüler vollzählig waren, machten sie sich mit den Kutschen auf Richtung Hogsmeade. Es war ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne schien und es waren viele Menschen auf den Straßen des kleinen Dorfes zu sehen.

Blaise und er setzten sich an einen Tisch vor den Drei Besen. Madame Rosmerta hatte wohl wegen des schönen Wetters einige Tische nach draußen geräumt. Sie bestellten sich zwei Butterbier und genossen zuerst einmal die Sonne.

"Sag mal, willst du nicht endlich dein Glück bei Potter versuchen? Wenn du es nämlich nicht tust, dann werde ich es tun." Sagte der Dunkelhaarige und seufzte leise. "Du lässt deine Finger von ihm. Wenn einer ihn flachlegt dann ich." Antwortete der Blonde und sah seinen Freund skeptisch an. "Nun Potter ist einfach ein Prachtexemplar, beeil dich lieber, bevor ich dir doch noch zuvor komme!" Dann trank er den letzten Schluck seines Butterbiers und stand auf. "Also, ich werde mal sehen was sich so ergibt. Treffen wir uns später wieder?" Fragte er dann und nach einem Nicken von Draco verzog er sich.

Allein wollte er auch nicht dort sitzen und bezahlte die Rechnung. Langsam ging er durchs Dorf und blickte sich um. Hier und da sah er einen ganz passablen Partner, mit dem er hätte schlafen können... doch so wirklich regte niemand sein Interesse an. Wo war Potter bloß? Er wusste ganz sicher, dass dieser auch hier war, doch er hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen. 'Warum bin ich auf einmal so verrückt nach ihm, dass mir alle anderen nicht mehr gefallen?' Draco verstand dieses überschwängliche Interesse ganz und gar nicht. Das war ihm noch nie passiert.

Seufzend trugen ihn seine Schritte Richtung heulende Hütte und dort ließ er sich auf einem Stein nieder. Gedankenverloren blickte er zu der alten Hütte und fragte sich, was er für diesen dämlichen Gryffindor Superstar empfand. Immerhin hatte dieser ihm schon ein blaues Auge verpasst! Eigentlich sollte er ihn hassen, doch irgendwie konnte er das nicht. Vielleicht hatte sein bester Freund doch recht? Er konnte ohne Potter nicht leben, selbst wenn sie sich nur stritten und ankeiften, dass war immer noch besser, als keinen Kontakt mit ihm zu haben. "Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall!"

"Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Weg zur Besserung, Malfoy!" Kichernd stand Harry plötzlich hinter ihm. Sein erster Weg, wenn er hier war, war der zur heulenden Hütte. "Potter!" Draco fuhr herum und blickte den anderen an. Lässig lehnte Harry an einem Baum und betrachtete die Gegend. "Ich komme immer zuerst hierher... ich weiß nicht warum, vielleicht um Sirius näher zu sein." Gestand er leise und Draco stand auf. Er musterte Harry, wie er in seinen engen Jeans und dem weißen T-Shirt so da stand und er musste wieder anerkennend feststellen, wie sexy der junge Gryffindor doch war. Natürlich setzte dieses Aussehen auch noch ganz andere Gefühle in ihm frei, jedoch weiter unten.

"Warum erzählst du mir so was?" Fragte der Blonde in seiner gewohnten Art und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht, weil du gesagt hast, dass du anders bist und ich sehen will ob du Recht hast." Antwortete er gelassen und kam auf ihn zu. "Warum siehst du mich so an?" Fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit und bemerkte Dracos Unsicherheit.

"Wie sehe ich dich denn an?" Mit leicht geröteten Wangen und verschränkten Armen stand der Slytherin vor ihm. Harry musste zugeben, dass dieses Bild ihn doch sehr anmachte. Draco sah in dieser Kleidung auch sehr gut aus. "Du ziehst mich förmlich mit deinen Blicken aus." Entgegnete der Gryffindor nun ganz cool. Eine Art die Draco gar nicht von ihm gewohnt war.

"Ach ja? Dann kennst du mich wirklich schlecht." Draco fühlte sich ertappt und wurde noch einen Tick roter. 'Warum verunsichert er mich so? Sonst macht mir so was doch gar nichts aus!' Der Blonde verstand seine Gefühle nicht mehr. Erregung und Unsicherheit hatten von ihm Besitz ergriffen und er konnte damit nicht umgehen.

Harry beobachtete den Blonden und ihm wurde schnell klar, was hier lief. "Du hast jemandem von dem Tarnumhang erzählt, stimmts?" Und ein breites Grinsen erhellte das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

"I-Ich ich... nun ja... ja... aber was..." Stotterte Draco, dessen Erregung schon ins Unermessliche gestiegen war. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle über den Gryffindor hergefallen.

"Ganz einfach Malfoy, ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass etwas passieren wird... du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen..." "Verdammt Potter, was ist mit mir los? Was hast du mit mir gemacht!" Draco spürte, dass seine Hose langsam aber sicher enger wurde.

"Also, auf diesem Pergament lag ein Fluch, denn ich war mir von Anfang sicher, dass du dieses Geheimnis nicht für dich behalten könntest." Harry genoss es sichtlich mit Draco zu spielen und kam noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. "Fühlst du es... dieses Verlangen, mich jetzt flach zu legen? Der einzige der diesen Fluch von dir nehmen kann bin ich. Egal wie viele du sonst noch vögelst... du wirst es immer wieder und wieder spüren... dieses Verlangen... diese Lust..." Einige Zentimeter von Draco blieb er stehen und begann zu kichern. Draco konnte nichts sagen, wollte nichts sagen, sondern wollte ihn küssen. Jetzt sorfort! Er kam ein Stück näher, doch Harry tat wieder einen Schritt zurück.

"Du wirst diesen Fluch erst los, wenn ich ihn von dir nehme." Sagte er und amüsierte sich über Draco, doch dieser wurde langsam wütend. "Dann tu das verdammt noch mal Potter! Weißt du eigentlich wie das ist!" Rief er und kämpfte innerlich gegen den Drang, jetzt über den Gryffindor herzufallen.

"Ja das weiß ich gut genug. Ich werde den Fluch nicht von dir nehmen... denn das würde bedeuten, dass ich mit dir schlafen müsste und das will ich nicht." Sagte Harry etwas kühler als beabsichtigt. 'Noch nicht... jedenfalls... du sollst dich ruhig etwas quälen.' Er wollte ihn zappeln lassen und erst wenn er sich sicher war, dass der Slytherin ihn wirklich wollte, würde er mit ihm schlafen.

"WAS! Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!" Schrie Draco jetzt. Was war das alles? Wollte Potter ihn verarschen? Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein.

"Ach ja, und falls du versuchst diese Lust bei jemand anders los zu werden, wird es dir nicht gelingen... denn bei einem anderen Menschen, außer mir... wirst du nicht zum Höhepunkt kommen." Nach diesen Worten drehte sich der junge Gryffindor um und ließ einen sichtlich verwirrten aber auch wütenden Slytherin zurück.

Insgeheim hatte Harry natürlich darauf gehofft, das Draco sein Geheimnis ausplaudern würde. Denn so, würde er ihn bekommen... früher oder später. Innerlich grinste Harry, denn Draco war ihm gerade voll und ganz auf den Leim gegangen.

A/N

So... das wars mal wieder lol ich weiß, die Chaps sind immer recht kurz... ist aber so beabsichtigt XD... sorry... aber sie lassen sich dann leichter lesen gg

Ich hoffe, ihr lasst mir wie immer ein Kommie da knuddel

Bis nächste Woche... gg d.h. vermutlich am Samstag gg

bye bye

Mary


	7. Beseitigung eines gewissen Problems

A/N

Huhu Leutz

sorry, dass es etwas gedauert hat mit diesem Chap... aber das letzte WE steckt mir noch in den Knochen... war nicht so freudig, da ein guter Freund von mir gestorben ist... -.-

Ich hoffe, ihr seit net böse und lest es jetzt trotzdem

Viel Spaß!

PS: Und danke für die lieben Kommies!

Kapitel 7

Beseitigung eines gewissen ‚Problems'

Draco ziemlich sauer und immer noch erregt, blickte wieder zur heulenden Hütte. "Na toll heißt das jetzt, dass ich mit ner Dauererektion durchs Leben gehen muss, bis mich Mr-ich-schlafe-nicht-mit-Malfoy-Potter endlich an die Wäsche lässt!" Was sollte er jetzt tun? Mit diesem Ständer zurück ins Dorf zu gehen, wäre mehr als nur peinlich. Ob das, was Harry sagte auch dafür galt, wenn er sich selbstbefriedigte? Er müsste es wenigstens auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, denn er hatte keine Lust von seinen Mitschülern blöde angemacht zu werden, weil er mit einer Erektion durch Hogsmeade lief. Das würde ja Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 sein.

Also blickte sich er Slytherin um und verschwand irgendwo im Gebüsch. Er ließ sich gegen einen Baum fallen und sank langsam zu Boden. Schnell öffnete er seine Hose, denn die Enge schmerzte ihn schon sehr. Seine Erektion stand schon gleich kerzengerade nach oben. 'Na klasse... so tief bin ich schon gesunken...' Er legte seine Finger darum und begann seine Erektion zu massieren. Seine Augen schlossen sich und wer tauchte auf? Potter. In diesem Augenblick war es ihm allerdings egal, Hauptsache es würde dem gewünschten Zwecke dienen, nämlich seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen und erleichtert ins Dorf gehen zu können.

Draco schob sein T-Shirt nach oben, denn er wollte es nicht beschmutzen. Immer schneller rieb er seine Männlichkeit und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er spürte die Erlösung herannahen und verkrampfte sich. Vor seinem inneren Augen stellte er sich Potter in eben jener Situation vor, wie er dabei war sich selbst zu befriedigen und das genügte. Mit einem kurzen Keuchen, ergoss er sich auf seinen Bauch und entspannte sich erleichtert.

Glücklicherweise schien es ihm wenigstens nicht verwehrt selbst Hand anzulegen. Er zog sein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche und rieb sich seinen Bauch ab.

Nachdem er sich gesäubert und richtig angezogen hatte stand Draco auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf. ‚Wie tief bin ich nur gesunken?' Fragte er sich wieder selbst und seufzte leise. Wenn dieser Möchtegern Superstar von Potter auch glaubte, er würde ihn anflehen, diesen Fluch von ihm zu nehmen, hatte dieser sich gewaltig geschnitten! So schnell würde er sicher nicht aufgeben! Natürlich wollte er ihn, aber wenn hier jemand jemanden anflehen musste, dann Potter ihn und nicht umgekehrt!

„He wo warst du denn so lange?" Ein sichtlich erleichterter Blaise stand vor den Drei Besen und hatte bereits auf ihn gewartet. „Ich bin nur so rum gelaufen… hier findet man ja nichts Brauchbares." Blaise zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern. „Du bist einfach zu wählerisch oder liegt es vielleicht daran, dass du nur noch Augen für einen bestimmten Gryffindor hast?"

Schon wieder dieses leidige Thema, welches Draco satt hatte. Langsam aber sicher raubte Blaise ihm damit den letzten Nerv. „He Zabini, nur weil du Merlin und die Welt poppst, heißt das nicht, dass ich das auch tun muss, klar?" Herrschte Draco ihn mehr als genervt an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wer hat dir denn ans Bein getreten?" Fragte Blaise ziemlich irritiert und mit, in snapemanier, hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Niemand!" Draco ließ sich seufzend auf einem der Stühle vor dem Pub nieder und blickte seinen besten Freund niedergeschlagen an. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Einerseits war er sauer, andererseits… wollte er Harry und in gewisser Weise, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, war er selbst an dieser verdammten Situation schuld. Warum konnte er auch seinen Mund nicht halten?

„Sag mal… ich verstehe dich nicht… erst bist du sauer und dann wieder so niedergeschlagen… mit dir stimmt doch was nicht." Besorgt setzte sich der Dunkelhaarige seinem Freund gegenüber und blickte ihn fürsorglich an, etwas zu fürsorglich für Dracos Geschmack.

Nach einem Seufzer und der angemessenen Zeit in der Draco darüber nachdachte, wie er diese Misere seinem besten Freund beibringen sollte, begann er zu berichten. Draco erzählte alles, von Anfang bis Ende.

„Ist nicht dein Ernst!" Entfuhr es Blaise, nachdem sein bester Freund zum Ende gekommen war. Dieser sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ein wenig mehr Diskretion bitte!" Erbat sich der Blonde, dem das ohnehin schon peinlich genug gewesen war.

„Ich fass es nicht… na worauf wartest du denn dann noch, leg ihn flach!"

„Das ist nicht so einfach… ich glaube nicht, das Potter darauf eingehen wird."

„Aber wenn er diesen Wisch mit so einem Fluch belegt, meinst du er wollte dich dann nicht oder was?"

„Ja das schon… aber ich glaube er will mich damit vorführen… ganz einfach… mich anmachen und mich doch nicht ran lassen… und verdammt dieser Fluch wirkt wirklich…"

Blaise sah seinen Freund bemitleidend an, doch was sollte er tun. Draco schaffte es auch immer wieder sich in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten mit dem ach so tollen Potty zu verwickeln… ob er es manchmal vielleicht darauf anlegte? Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin war sich dessen sogar fast sicher.

Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Diskussion was Draco machen sollte und was nicht, begaben sich die beiden Slytherins auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Mal ehrlich Draco, was fällt dir daran so schwer?"

„Hm, was meinst du?"

„Na ja, dir selbst einzugestehen, dass zwischen dir und Potter mehr ist, als du vielleicht willst und zugibst."

„Blaise Zabini, wenn du dieses Thema noch einmal anschneidest, dann…"

„Ja ja, schon in Ordnung. Verschließe ruhig weiter die Augen vor der Wahrheit und lebe in deiner Traumwelt! Aber jammere mir bitte nicht mehr die Ohren voll!"

Wütend blieb Draco stehen. Was wollte dieser Typ eigentlich? Erst quetschte er ihn aus und jetzt sollte er ihm nicht mehr die Ohren voll jammern? Blaise ging ohne auf ihn zu warten weiter. Langsam hatte der Dunkelhaarige die Nase gestrichen voll.

A/N

Okay, steinigt mich ruhig... ich weiß, das Chap war sehr kurz... und das nächste wird auch nicht länger... aber danach... kommen wieder längere... versprochen... vor allem das letzte pfeif

Hm... ihr findet sicher, dass sich meine Charas wohl gerne selbstbefriedigen pfeif sorry, aber ich denke eben... es sind doch auch nur Menschen... gg hihi ich konnt es mir nicht verkneifen... also bitte seht mir das nach

Über ein Kommie würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen knuff

bye bye

Mary


	8. Ein obskurer Plan

A/N

Huhu

ich möchte mich erst mal bedanken, für die lieben Kommies zum letzten Chap –knuddel- war wirklich lieb von euch!

Und hier ist auch das nächste Chap... ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch so gut –g-

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 8

Ein obskurer Plan

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Draco sehr qualvoll, denn jedes Mal wenn er Harry über den Weg lief, machte sich ein ganz bestimmtes Bedürfnis zwischen seinen Beinen in ihm breit. Jedoch war er nicht bereit diesem nachzugeben und vor dem großen Potter auf die Knie zu fallen, so weit käme es noch! Blaise sprach noch immer kein Wort mit ihm, was ihn natürlich sehr belastete, auch wenn der Blonde das niemals zugeben würde.

Dieses Mal allerdings, hatte er sich mächtig in die Scheiße geritten und Blaise schien ihm auch nicht mehr helfen zu wollen. Missmutig knallte er seine Schulsachen auf die Bank im Zaubertrankklassensaal und vermied den Blick auf einen gewissen Gryffindor, denn er hatte keine Lust von Snape Punkte wegen einer Dauererektion abgezogen zu bekommen. Blaise nahm stumm seinen Platz neben ihm ein, doch es ging über Dracos zu hohen Stolz, als dass er sich jetzt bei ihm entschuldigen würde. Murrend blickte er nach vorne und versuchte seinen besten Freund zu ignorieren.

„Draco, wollen wir uns weiter so kindisch benehmen oder können wir wieder miteinander reden?" Fragte der Dunkelhaarige plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel und Draco viel ein Stein vom Herzen. Der Blonde blickte ihn nur kurz an, seufzte und nickte ihm dann zu. „Ja, denke schon…" Nuschelte er dann leise, denn er war froh, dass es Blaise scheinbar nicht anders ging als ihm… nur mit dem Unterschied, dass dieser wohl nicht so stur war wie er.

„Ich muss dir später was erzählen… unbedingt…" Flüsterte Blaise ihm dann noch zu. „Kannst du das nicht jetzt…" Doch Snape hatte schon den Raum betreten und machte jegliche, weitere Unterhaltung unmöglich. Draco fragte sich die ganze Doppelstunde über, was Blaise wohl mit ihm zu besprechen hatte. Er hasste so etwas... wenn jemand Andeutungen auf wichtige Informationen machte und dann nicht damit rausrückte... immerhin war der Slytherin von Natur aus sehr neugierig.

Quälend langsam ging die Zeit vorbei und Draco ermahnte sich immer wieder, nicht nach hinten zu sehen. Er wusste genau, was passieren würde. Es war ihm in den letzten Tagen schon viel zu oft passiert, doch noch würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben! Wenn Potter wirklich glaubte, dass er angekrochen kam… dann hatte er sich geirrt, jedenfalls so lange er noch zwei gesunde Hände besaß!

Erlösend schallte irgendwann die Glocke zum Ende der Stunde und Draco wandte sich Blaise zu. „Sag mir bitte wenn Potter den Raum verlassen hat." Blaise seufzte und nach einigen Minuten nickte er ihm zu. „Die Luft ist rein." Erleichtert drehte sich Draco um, ging nach vorne zum Pult, gab sein Arbeitsergebnis ab und begann seine Sachen zusammen zu packen.

„Also was willst du mir erzählen?" Fragte er dann neugierig und blickte seinen Freund an. „Nun, meine Neigung zu einer gewissen Gryffindor kennst du ja…" „Neigung? Was soll das denn heißen… doch nicht etwa…" „Nein, ich bin nicht mit Granger zusammen, aber wir haben hin und wieder einfach ein paar nette Stunden miteinander." Unterbrach der Dunkelhaarige ihn sogleich und Draco atmete erleichtert auf. „Also was findest du bloß an ihr?" Fragte er dann und rollte mit den Augen. „Sie geht im Bett ganz schön ab, glaub mir das… aber darum geht's nicht… jedenfalls hat sie mir erzählt… nun ja Potter hat ja noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen… und der erste, mit dem er es tun will… bist du." „Ist nicht wahr!" „Doch… und ihr geht's wie mir… sie kann das Gejammer über dich nicht mehr hören… genauso wenig wie ich das Gejammer von dir über Potter."

Für diese Bemerkung fing sich Blaise einen bösen Blick ein. „Bevor du mich mit deinen Blicken tötest, solltest du dir erst mal den Rest anhören…" Sagte dieser gelassen und sie setzten sich draußen auf eine Bank. Es war schönes Wetter und sie hatten eine kurze Pause bis zum nächsten Unterricht.

„Na los, spann mich nicht länger auf die Folter." Verlangte der Blonde und blickte ihn neugierig an. „Hermine weiß von diesem Fluch, weil Harry es ihr erzählt hat… und da sie es auch langsam leid ist, hat sie mich gebeten ihr zu helfen euch beide endlich zusammen zu bringen. Schließlich ist es ja offensichtlich, dass ihr zusammengehört…" Blaise hob die Hand und bedachte Draco somit, ruhig zu sein, denn dieser wollte gerade seinen Protest einwenden. „… auf jeden Fall… Hermine würde auch gut nach Slytherin passen… glaub mir das… wow… ich war entsetzt… da sie ja von dem Fluch weiß… will sie heute Abend was in Harrys Essen tun… und zwar einen Trank, der die Wirkung eines Aphrodisiakums hat… du glaubst es nicht… sie will ihren besten Freund reinlegen, nur um endlich Ruhe zu haben…" Draco blickte ihn an. „Du meinst, also…" „Ja genau, es ist schon alles geplant… sie wird ihn unter einem falschen Vorwand in die Bibliothek locken… und da kommst du ins Spiel, immerhin wird Harry dann schon sehr erregt sein… du kannst dich über ihn hermachen, den Fluch lösen… ihm gleichzeitig seinen Wunsch erfüllen und dir dann überlegen, ob du ihn willst oder nicht." Schloss er Dunkelhaarige stolz seine Erklärung.

„Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Entfuhr es dem Blonden und er blickte Blaise an. „Oh doch, nutze die Chance, die wird sich dir so schnell nicht mehr bieten." „Ich blicke da nicht durch… warum will Potter, das ich ihn entjungfere und macht mich damals so wegen Weasley an… und so…" „Ist doch klar, er war eifersüchtig, was sonst. Ich muss jetzt jedenfalls los… meld mich bitte in der nächsten Stunde krank… ich habe noch was vor…" Mit einem viel sagenden Lächeln machte er sich auf und davon.

Draco blickte ihm nach. Irgendwie kam ihm das alles sehr spanisch vor… doch wenn Blaise ihm das sagte, musste es wohl stimmen, denn er würde ihn nicht anlügen, dachte er zumindest...

A/N

Soooo das wars schon wieder... –hihi- na ja. ob der Plan aufgeht und was es wirklich mit diesem Fluch und Blaise merkwürdigem Verhältnis zu Hermine auf sich hat... das lest ihr im nächsten Chap –g-

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... ich weiß es war wieder mal ziemlich kurz –versteck- aber das hat schon seinen Sinn... –lach-

Bitte lasst mir doch ein Kommie da, ja? Das nächste Chap gibt's dann wieder in einer Woche, wie immer –knuddelz-

Bis dann –alle einmal drück-

Mary


	9. Happy End?

A/N

Huhu

sorry, dass es etwas gedauert hat mit dem nächsten Chapie –gg- war aber übers WE nicht zu Hause –drop- -entschuldigend blickt-

Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommies! Und ich hoffe mal, der nächste Teil gefällt euch auch –gg-

Kapitel 9

Happy End?

„Hat er es geschluckt?" Hermine legte die Arme um den Hals ihres Liebsten. Denn entgegen dem was Blaise Draco erzählt hatte, waren sie wirklich zusammen.

„Ja, aber mir ist nicht sehr wohl dabei." Antwortete der Slytherin leise und küsste sie sanft.

„Mir auch nicht… aber es muss sein… ich halte das keinen Tag länger mehr durch… ich hoffe nur, Draco wird nicht vorher merken, dass das mit diesem Trank nur ein Trick war…" Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. Natürlich konnte sie Harry dieses Mittel nicht unters Essen mischen. Wie auch? Immerhin kam das Essen aus der Küche und Harry würde das in jedem Fall schmecken.

„Glaub mir, ich habe schon öfter die Auswirkungen dieses Fluchs gesehen… wenn Draco ihn sieht, wird er so geil, dass er sich nicht zurück halten kann und wenn er glaubt, Harry hat dieses Mittel geschluckt, wird er ihn nach Strich und Faden verführen… du brauchst dir um Harry auch keine Sorgen machen. Draco ist ein außerordentlich gefühlvoller Liebhaber… vielleicht nicht so gefühlvoll wie ich… aber es kommt schon nahe dran…" Er lächelte sie an und küsste sie wieder. Er, Blaise Zabini, neben Draco der größte Aufreißer der Schule, führte doch tatsächlich schon seit einiger Zeit eine sehr glückliche, monogame Beziehung!

„Und du machst wirklich blau? Ich schätze so was nicht besonders, dass weißt du…" „Ja, ich weiß… aber ich möchte dir deine Freistunde ein wenig versüßen…" Er blickte sie verliebt an und sie suchten sich irgendwo ein stilles Plätzchen an dem sie ungestört waren.

Gegen Abend machte sich Draco, zur gleichen Zeit wie Harry, auf den Weg zur Bücherei. Beiden war ein wenig unwohl, Draco, weil er sich nicht sicher war was ihn erwartete und Harry, weil er nicht wusste, was Hermine von ihm wollte und warum sie sich ausgerechnet dort treffen wollte.

Da beide Wege unterschiedlich lang waren, kam Harry zuerst in der Bibliothek an. ‚Merkwürdig… warum kann Hermine das nicht mit mir im Gemeinschaftsraum klären?' Lässig zog er den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und lehnte sich gegen Madame Pince Pult, welches um diese Uhrzeit natürlich nicht besetzt war.

Draco hatte den Vorteil Vertrauensschüler zu sein, so dass er ohne groß nachzudenken durchs Schloss laufen konnte. Allerdings war ihm auch lieber, wenn er nicht dabei gesehen wurde. Leise öffnete er die Tür zur Bibliothek und trat ein. Sogleich erblickte der Slytherin den Schwarzhaarigen und er trat näher. Er räusperte sich laut. Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um.

„Malfoy! Was machst du hier?" Fragte er etwas verwirrt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hm, ich habe einen Tipp bekommen, dass du dich um diese Uhrzeit hier aufhalten sollst… und da dachte, ich schaue einfach mal vorbei." Grinsend trat Draco näher und blickte ihn verführerisch an. ‚Nicht diesen Blick… alles nur nicht… diesen Blick…' In Gedanken führte Harry noch den Kampf, den sein Körper bereits aufgegeben hatte.

„W-Was willst du?" Fragte er mit sehr heiserer Stimme und wollte noch einen Schritt nach hinten gehen, doch das Pult hinderte ihn daran und er stellte fest, dass er in der Klemme saß. Wenn Draco noch ein paar seiner Verführungskünste anwandte, wäre er Wachs, dessen war sich der Gryffindor sehr wohl bewusst.

„Hm, ich möchte mich von diesem Fluch befreien und ganz offensichtlich, warst du doch selbst darauf aus… sonst wärst du nie auf die Idee gekommen, mich mit diesem lächerlichen Fluch zu belegen… nicht wahr?" Draco kam noch etwas näher. Harry konnte nichts sagen, stocksteif stand er, mit den Beinen am Pult da und blickte den Blonden an.

„Dabei hättest du dir diesen Umstand gar nicht machen müssen… du hättest nur was sagen brauchen… ich wäre ganz sicher der Letzte, der abgeneigt gewesen wäre." Sanft strich er Harry über eine Wange.

Der Dunkelhaarige riss die Augen auf und wehrte die Hand ab. „W- Wie kommst du auf so was?" Fragte er dann, doch der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen verriet ihn. Harry wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte und sah ihn traurig an. „Hättest du mich den genommen, ganz ehrlich Draco?" Fragte er und seine Augen wurden glasig. Hatte Mr-ach-so-toll-Potter ihn da wirklich gerade beim Vornamen genannten? Und wie er ihn ansah… zugegeben, auch wenn Draco nicht gerade der sentimentalste Mensch der Welt war… so brach es ihm doch das Herz wie er da so vor ihm stand.

„Nun…" „Also, hättest du mich genommen? Du hast mir gesagt, du willst nicht mit jemandem schlafen, der vorher noch nie Sex hatte… und genau das ist bei mir der Fall… außerdem… so sehr ich es auch will, ich möchte nicht nur einfach eine deiner Schafzimmernummern sein, sondern ich will mehr für dich sein." Nun löste sich eine Träne und lief ihm langsam über die Wange.

Konnte es wahr sein? Er schüttete gerade seinem größten Feind und dem Aufreißer der Schule sein Herz aus? Dieser musste ihn doch jetzt für einen vollkommenen Trottel halten! Harry erwartete schon, dass der Slytherin ihn auslachte, doch nichts geschah. Merklich irritiert stand er da und blickte ihn an.

„Wow… so was, hat mir noch keiner gesagt…" Brachte er dann hervor und trat einen Schritt zurück, drehte sich um und lehnte sich wie Harry gegen das Pult. „Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass jemand an mehr als nur deinem Körper interessiert sein könnte? Das er vielleicht die ganze Person Draco Malfoy haben will?" Fragte er leise und blickte ihn von der Seite her an. „Das ich dir eine verpasst habe… na ja, nach der Sache mit Ron tut mir leid… ich war nur so wütend… ich dachte, selbst ihn nimmst du… und mich nicht…" Harry musste kurz lachen und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe ihn nicht genommen. Na ja, ich wäre nicht abgeneigt gewesen, aber das habe ich dir ja schon mal erklärt…" Seufzend rieb sich Draco die Augen. „Hör zu Harry…" „He wenn du mir jetzt sagen willst „Sorry… daraus wird nichts." Das weiß ich auch so schon…" Unterbrach der Gryffindor, doch zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf. „Nein, dass hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur etwas erklären…" Draco schluckte, denn so leicht viel es ihm nicht darüber zu sprechen. Schon gar nicht, da er zugeben musste, dass sein bester Freund Recht hatte.

„Der Grund, warum ich dich nie angesprochen habe, lag nicht daran das ich dich abstoßend fand oder dich nicht leiden konnte… sondern vielmehr daran, dass ich zuviel Respekt vor dir hatte. Zuviel Respekt um dich nur zu benutzen, wie andere..." Draco seufzte. Jetzt war es raus und Potter konnte damit machen was er wollte.

"Klasse, jetzt spielst du auch noch mit meinem Gefühlen!" Sagte Harry schnippisch und stieß sich vom Pult weg. "Was?" Der Blonde verstand nicht ganz auf was sein Gegenüber hinaus wollte. Er hatte ihm gerade seine Gefühle offenbart und jetzt...

"Du machst dich doch nur lustig über mich!" Kam nun noch ein wenig schnippischer von Seiten des Gryffindors. "Das reicht... es reicht... ich schütte dir mein Herz aus... und du? Jetzt bist du fällig, Potter!" Schnell drehte sich Draco um und ergriff Harry an seinen Armen. Damit hatte der Dunkelhaarige nicht gerechnet, erschrocken blickte er den Slytherin an und schluckte. Er rechnete damit, gleich ein Knie in seiner Magengegend zu spüren, doch stattdessen, kamen die sanften und weichen Lippen des anderen auf ihn zu.

Harry konnte nichts machen, wie lange hatte er sich schon heimlich danach gesehnt? Wie lange hatte er vergeblich davon geträumt und nun... Die zarten Lippen des Slytherins berührten seine und Harry seufzte innerlich. Der Griff um Harrys Arme lockerte sich ein wenig und eine Hand glitt nach hinten um den Gryffindor noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

Durch ihre Kleidung hindurch, konnte Harry deutlich Dracos Erregung spüren, ihm jedoch erging es ebenso. Endlich erwachte auch in Harry wieder neue Lebenskraft und er schlang die Arme um den schlanken Körper von Draco.

Als der Blonde sich aus dem Kuss löste, hauchte Harry leise "Schaf mit mir... bitte..." Draco lächelte und nickte. Wieder zog er ihn zu einem Kuss heran, doch diesmal fordernder und leidenschaftlicher. Langsam umspielte er mit seiner Zunge die zarten rosa Lippen des Gryffindors, bis dieser ihm nach scheinbar unendlich langen Sekunden Einlass gewährte.

Harry stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein und Dracos geschickte Hände wanderten unter das dünne, weißen Leinenhemd von Harry. Sanft neckte er dessen Brustwarzen, was Harry wieder ein kurzes Stöhnen entlockte. Innerlich schien der Gryffindor fast zu verglühen. Noch nie im Leben hatte er solche Erregung gespürt und das war erst der Anfang.

Er wurde wieder sanft nach hinten gegen das Holzpult gedrückt. Nun wurde auch Harry etwas mutiger und glitt langsam mit seinen schlanken Fingern unter Dracos T-Shirt. Die heiße Haut des Slytherins fühlte sich gut an, sehr gut.

Der Blonde löste sich aus dem Kuss und blickte ihn besorgt an. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du es jetzt schon willst... oder willst du lieber noch warten?" Er wollte sich nur vergewissern, bevor er soweit ging, dass er nicht mehr aufhören wollte... oder konnte. Harry nickte. "Ich war mir noch nie so sicher..." hauchte er leise in Dracos Ohr und sein heißer Atem jagte dem Slytherin eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Sogleich zog er Harry das Hemd aus und bedeckte jede Stelle der braungebrannten Haut mit einem sanften Kuss. Harry seufzte zufrieden und strich Draco durch sein feines, blondes Haar. Lange genug hatte er diesen Augenblick herbei gesehnt.

"Du bist wunderschön." Flüsterte der Slytherin leise, als er nach unzähligen Küssen wieder an Harrys Ohr ankam. Sanft knabberte er daran und zog sein T-Shirt aus der Hose. Harry seufzte nur leise. Er konnte keinen Ton mehr sagen.

"Lass dich einfach verwöhnen... und genieße es..." Gerade wollte Draco ihn wieder küssen, als sie ein lautes Geräusch hörten. "Verdammt!" Das riss sie wieder in die Realität. "Filch!" Rief Harry sogleich und schnappte sich den Tarnumhang. "Komm da drunter." Schnell griffen sie nach ihren Shirts und versteckten sich unter dem Umhang.

A/N

Soooo das wars mal wieder –seufzt- etwas länger als das letzte... aber es gibt noch insgesamt 4 Chaps... also noch sind die beiden nicht wirklich vereint –hähä- außerdem wird es noch ein Paar geben, von dem bisher nicht die Rede war –pfeif- das konnte ich einfach nicht lassen... –hihi-

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... und ob es wirklich Filch ist... oder jemand ander –hihi- das lest ihr nächste Woche im nächsten Teil!

Bis dahin freue ich mich über eure Kommies

bye bye

Mary


	10. Geständnisse und ein neuer Plan

A/N

Huhu ihr Lieben

erst mal vielen Dank für die lieben Kommies habe mich gefreut gg und war doch überrascht, dass wirklich so viele an Filch glaubten... es gab sogar einmal den Vorschlag, es könnte Ron sein hihi aber eins kann ich euch sagen... ihr lagt alle falsch... aber lest jetzt selbst gg viel Spaß!

PS: Ach ja, was ich noch sagen wollte... –seufz- es gab letztens jemand, der sich beschwert hat, dass ich nicht dick SHOUNEN-AI oder SLASH drüber schrieb und die FF widerlich fand... na ja, eigentlich gehe ich davon aus, dass es klar ist, wenn ich als Pairing Harry/Draco angebe, dass es Slash ist... –seufz- also ich sags gerne wieder... das hier ist ne SLASH-FF mit Pairing Draco/Harry... –lol-

Kapitel10

Geständnisse und ein neuer Plan

Doch es war nicht Filch, der in die Bibliothek kam, sondern... "Hermine!" "Blaise!" Sagten beide gleichzeitig und beobachteten das Päarchen. Blaise und Hermine hatten die beiden 'Unsichtbaren' nicht gehört, ein Glück für sie.

"Denkst du es hat geklappt?" Fragte Hermine und blickte sich um. "Ich weiß nicht... jedenfalls sind sie nicht hier..." Flüsterte Blaise zurück.

"Was soll das denn?" Der Blonde traute weder seinen Augen, noch seinen Ohren. "Das frag ich mich auch gerade..." Antwortete ein ebenso irritierter Gryffindor.

"Merkwürdig... scheint nicht geklappt zu haben, sonst wären die doch noch da, so schnell wäre Draco sicher nicht mit Potter fertig... schade eigentlich." Sagte der Slytherin seufzend und enttäuscht. "Glaub ich auch... ach verdammt, dabei war unser Plan so gut... und er ging nicht auf... warum kapieren die beiden auch nicht, dass sie zusammen gehören... so wie wir?" Fragte Hermine und blickte ihren Liebsten an. Dieser küsste sie sanft. "Lass uns gehen und noch ein paar schöne Stunden haben." Schlug er dann vor und so machten sie sich aus dem Staub.

Harry riss den Umhang runter. "WAS!" Rief er sogleich und blickte dann Draco an. "Ich glaube es nicht... mein bester Freund verarscht mich..." Flüsterte er wütend. Dann sah er zu Harry, seufzend trat er einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Da wir schon mal dabei sind, für uns steht doch fest, dass wir uns mögen und ich hätte wirklich nichts dagegen es zu versuchen..." Er blickte ihn leicht verliebt an und Harry lächelte. "Ja, ich auch nicht..." Seufzte er dann und küsste ihn sanft.

"Und weißt du was, die beiden werden wir noch ganz schön... reinlegen... oh ja... die brauchen ja nicht wissen, das wir zusammen sind und dann werden wir so weiter machen wie bisher... nur noch mehr jammern und so... bis sie von selbst zugeben, was sie tun wollten..." Draco grinste bis über beide Ohren.

"Hm... du Draco... ich muss dir noch was beichten..." Harrys Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und er blickte ihn an. Eigentlich traute er sich nicht wirklich, aber er musste... er musste es einfach los werden. "Das mit dem Fluch... war bloß eine Erfindung... ich... ich... ach verdammt... ich... bin ein Idiot... ich dachte... ach ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe..." Er drehte dem Blonden Rücken zu.

Das musste der Slytherin auch erst mal verdauen, doch er brauchte nicht lange, denn es tat ihm weh den anderen so zu sehen und er legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. "Na ja, etwas gutes hatte es ja... wir sind jetzt ein Paar... auch wenn wir noch nicht mit einander geschlafen haben... was aber Glaube alles mit einem machen kann... ich habe dir das echt abgekauft... da ich eh scharf auf deinen süßen Hintern war... hab ich mir eingebildet, dass es wirklich wirkt..." Draco verdrehte die Augen und musste lachen.

Das der Blonde so cool reagieren würde, hätte sich der Gryffindor nicht träumen lassen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass dieser ausflippen und ihn wieder fertig machen würde, wie immer halt. Aber er hatte es los werden müssen, dazu war der Gryffindor nun mal zu ehrlich. Harry hätte ja nicht mal gewusst, wie er das Ding mit so einem Fluch hätte belegen können.

„Ich glaube ich gehe besser zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum..." Sagte Harry nach einer Weile und Draco nickte. Doch bevor der Schwarzhaarige verschwinden konnte, ergriff er dessen Arm. ‚Warum bin ich plötzlich so nervös?' Fragte sich der Blonde, aber die Antwort kannte er. Es war einfach jemanden zu küssen, der einem nichts bedeutete, aber jemanden zu küssen, dem bereits sein Herz gehörte war gar nicht mehr so leicht.

Harrys Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und so harmonierten sie perfekt mit denen von Draco. ‚Er ist einfach zu süß...' schoss es dem Blonden durch den Kopf und er beugte sich langsam nach vorne und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Harry Mund. In dem Moment als sich ihre Lippen berührten, jagte eine Gänsehaut über Dracos Körper. Ja, Blaise hatte Recht. Er war verliebt und es fühlte sich gut an, sehr gut sogar.

Nach einer kurzen Weile begaben sich beide dann auf den Rückweg zu ihrem jeweiligen Gemeinschafträumen. Beiden fiel es schwer sich von einander zu trennen, doch sie mussten.

„Mensch Draco, da bist du ja endlich und hast du ihn flachgelegt?" Das war Blaise erste Frage, als Draco den Raum betrat. ‚Okay Mr-ich-verkupple-meinen-besten-Freund-damit-ich-Ruhe-habe, dann wollen wir mal...' In Gedanken grinste Draco, doch nach Außen hin sah er sehr säuerlich aus.

„Sag jetzt nicht, es hat nicht..." „Nein hat es nicht!" Unterbrach der Blonde den Dunkelhaarigen barsch und ließ sich wutschnaubend auf das Sofa fallen. „Was machst du überhaupt schon hier? Hattest du nicht was vor?" Setzte er dann noch genervter hinzu und verschränkte die Arme.

„He, dass nichts gelaufen ist zwischen euch beiden und deine Lust nicht befriedigt wurde... dafür kann ich doch nichts!" Nun ebenso genervt antwortete der Schwarzhaarige.

„Dieser Potter... irgendwann... ich glaube ich werd ihn mir einfach irgendwann schnappen und diesem Fluch ein Ende setzen... ob er will oder nicht!" Murmelte der Blonde wütend und war sehr gespannt, auf die Reaktion seines Freundes.

„Du willst ihn... gegen seinen Willen... Draco, so was kannst du nicht machen!" Es war genau die Reaktion die sich Draco erhofft hatte und grinste innerlich. Dies war ein wunder Punkt bei Zabini und das wusste er. Egal mit wie vielen er bereits geschlafen hatte, Blaise setzte immer voraus, dass sein Gegenüber das auch wollte.

„Ach und warum nicht? Selbst schuld, wenn mir mit so einem dämlichen Fluch belegt!" Konterte der Blonde gekonnt. Er war ein guter Schauspieler, musste er ja auch, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sein Vater ihn umbrachte. Schon ziemlich oft, hatte er es sogar geschafft Lucius an der Nase herumzuführen, denn dem passte das Verhalten seines Sohnes bezüglich dessen Liebesleben rein gar nicht.

„Draco, denk mal nach! Das wäre Vergewaltigung! So was kannst du nicht machen!" Versuchte es Blaise wieder. Er war entsetzt, dass sein Freund so etwas vor hatte, er musste unbedingt mit Hermine reden, denn Draco schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen.

„Mir ist das jetzt im Moment egal! Ich gehe schlafen!" Innerlich lachte sich Draco fast tot über die Reaktion seines Freundes und dieser sollte noch eine Weile leiden. Nach dem Draco und Harry nämlich die Bücherei verlassen hatten, hatte sie noch einmal über ihren Plan gesprochen... Draco würde genau das tun, nämlich Blaise verunsichern, dass er sich schon nehmen würde was er wollte und Harry sollte Hermine erzählen, dass er Draco zwar getroffen hätte, aber festgestellt habe, dass er doch nicht mit ihm schlafen will.

Hermine und Blaise sollten Angst um Harry bekommen und alles versuchen, die beiden von einander fernzuhalten, so dass Draco nicht das tun konnte, was er scheinbar vor hatte und erst dann wollten die beiden es aufklären...

A/N

Ja, ja ich weiß... war wieder ein kurzes Chap seufz aber keine Angst, das nächste gibt's ja schon bald g

Würde mich sehr über ein Kommie von euch freuen... knuff

bye bye

Mary


	11. Talent zum Schauspieler

A/N

Huhu ihr Lieben,

sorry das es etwas länger gedauert hat... aber Mexx mag mich nicht grr na ja, aber hier jetzt Chap 11 g

Vielen Dank für die leiben Kommies! Habe mich sehr gefreut g

Kapitel11

Talent zum Schauspieler

Harry, der ebenso gut schauspielern konnte wie Draco, kam mit ziemlich trauriger Mine in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fing sich sofort einen besorgten Blick von Hermine ein. Niedergeschlagen ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich stumm ihr gegenüber auf einen Sessel. Dann starrte er zum Kamin und hoffte natürlich damit, Hermines volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" Fragte sie und schluckte. So hatte sie Harry schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Besorgt blickte sie ihn an und fragte sich, was da wohl zwischen Draco und ihm vorgefallen war.

„Nichts... schon okay..." Seufzte er leise und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. ‚Sie schluckt es... gut so... na warte, dafür dass ihr Draco und mich reinlegen wolltet...' Dachte Harry insgeheim triumphierend.

„Nichts! Harry, du siehst aber nicht aus, als wenn alles okay wäre." Konterte sie besorgt und stand auf. Sie setzte sich vor Harry auf den Boden und blickte ihn immer noch sehr besorgt an.

„Hermine, warum bist du eigentlich nicht in Bücherei gekommen? Du hattest dich doch da mit mir verabredet... stattdessen war Malfoy da... klasse..." Fluchte Harry schon fast weinerlich und blickte ins Feuer. Innerlich lachte er über Hermines erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Malfoy... aber... na ja, du willst doch was..." „Wollte! Bitte... von diesem Schleimbeutel will ich ganz sicher nichts mehr!" Unterbrach Harry sie gleich barsch und blickte sie wieder ernst an. „Aber... der Fluch... du..." „Herm, das ist mir egal... und wenn er an einem Samenstau verreckt! Der wollte einfach über mich herfallen weißt du... er hatte... ich konnte aber weglaufen... bei Merlin, ich hätte nichts gegen einen romantischen Abend gehabt oder so... aber in der Bücherei einfach über mich herfallen wollen und was der alles gesagt hat! Der ist einfach das Letzte!" Danach liefen Harry Tränen über die Wangen und er seufzte laut.

„Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen..." Flüsterte er dann. Hermine blickte ihn geschockt an. Sie hatte Blaise geglaubt, als dieser sagte, dass Draco ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber wäre und sich daher keine Gedanken gemacht. Ob das vielleicht mit diesem merkwürdigen Fluch zusammenhing? Hermine fragte sich ohnehin, wie Harry im Stande gewesen war, so einen Fluch auf ein Pergament zu legen... dass hätte nicht mal sie geschafft.

Der Schwarzhaarige war überrascht wie schnell Hermine ihm die ganze Sache abgekauft hatte. ‚Wenn ich nach der Schule keinen Job finde... werde ich Schauspiler...' Grinsend ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder, dass würde noch ein Spaß werden...

„Hallo Harry..." Ron betrat nach einiger Zeit den Raum und blickte ihn lächelnd an. Harry hatte schon irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er mehr oder weniger mit Draco zusammen war und sein bester Freund ebenfalls etwas von blonden Slytherin wollte. Er blickte ihn seufzend an. Er würde es ihm sagen müssen... früher oder später...

„Ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen... aber du darfst Hermine nichts davon sagen... ja?" Flüsterte der Rothaarige und ließ sich bei Harry auf dem Bett nieder. Dieser setzte sich auf und blickte seinen Freund fragend an. „Okay... versprochen." Sagte er verschwörerisch und grinste. Er war sehr gespannt, was sein Freund ihm berichten wollte.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Sie musste dringend mit Blaise reden. Am besten noch heute... sie schnappte sich Pergament und Feder, kritzelte die Worte „Ich muss dich treffen, am See in 30 Minuten." Dann faltete sie es zusammen und trat hinaus auf die Flure. Ein Glück das sie mittlerweile Schulsprecherin war. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei und gab einer der Schuleulen den kurzen Brief. Dann machte sie sich auf zum Treffpunkt.

Ungeduldig lehnte sie an einem Baum und wippte ihren Kopf hin und her. Der Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren und sie verfluchte sich, dass sie kein Haargummi dabei hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie die Nase so voll, dass sie ihre Haare mit ihrem Schal bändigte.

Sie seufzte gerade erleichtert, dass sie ihre Haar im Zaum halten konnte, als ein ziemlich atemloser Blaise neben ihr zum Stehen kam.

„Was ist?" Fragte er und lehnte sich gegen den Baum. „Ein ‚Hallo Schatz.' und ein Begrüßungskuss wären nicht schlecht Mr. Zabini!" Sagte Hermine ein wenig enttäuscht und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Sorry... Hallo Schatz." Lächelnd küsste er sie und blickte sie dann fragend an. „Schon besser." Kommentierte die Gryffindor und lachte. „Es ist wegen Draco und Harry..." Sagte sie dann und ihr Freund stöhnte laut.

„Was ist? Hat dir Draco auch was erzählt?" Fragte Hermine und setzte sich ins Gras. Es war zwar schon ein bisschen feucht, aber das machte ihr im Moment nichts aus.

„Ja... und zwar das Potter ihn nicht rangelassen hat... und er ihn sich nehmen will, wegen diesem beschissenen Fluch... ob Potter will oder nicht..." Blaise ließ sich erschöpft neben Hermine sinken und blickte sie besorgt an.

„Was! Ist der noch ganz bei Trost!" Fragte sie entsetzt und riss die Augen auf. Draco wollte Harry einfach flachlegen? Auch gegen dessen Willen?

„Nein ist er nicht. Ich habe versucht es ihm auszureden... doch er hört nicht auf mich. Das einzige was wir jetzt tun können... die beiden von einander fern halten." Seufzte der Slytherin und blickte seine Freund besorgt an.

„Ja... wobei du da größere Probleme mit Malfoy bekommen könntest, als ich mich Harry... denn der will nichts mehr von ihm. Klasse... warum haben wir die beiden nicht mit uns an einen Tisch geholt und darüber gesprochen... dieser Trick ging ja wohl voll in die Hose!" Hermine fluchte leise und Blaise konnte ihr nur stumm nickend zustimmen.

„Lass uns reingehen, bevor du dich noch erkältest." Sagte er dann besorgt und zog seinen Umhang aus, um ihn dann Hermine um die Schultern zu hängen. „D-Danke!" Sagte sie lächelnd. „Weißt du Blaise, ich war noch nie so glücklich... wie im Moment." Dann lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen den Slytherin und seufzte. „Ja... wem sagst du das... ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals eine feste und glücklich Beziehung führen könnte... aber du bist einfach der tollste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin." Sanft strich er ihr über ihre Wange und zog sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran.

„Ist nicht wahr!" Rief Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und starrte seinen Freund an. Denn der hatte ihm gerade etwas offenbart, dass Harry erstarren ließ. „Doch ist es... he, brüll hier nicht so rum, ich will nicht, dass jemand was hört okay..." Ron war knallrot angelaufen und blickte sich nervös um, doch sie waren immer noch alleine im Raum. Nachdem Harry sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, musste er erst einmal laut lachen. Er warf sich rücklings auf sein Bett und lachte nur.

„Wow, dagegen ist das, was ich dir zu sagen habe... nichts..." Der Dunkelhaarige wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Gesicht und blickte Ron an. „Du und... wow... ich fass es nicht... nein... wenn ich mir das bildlich..." Doch ein Knuff von Seiten des Rothaarigen ließe ihn wieder seine Fassung gewinnen. „Okay... wie ist das bitte passiert?" Verlangte Harry nun zu wissen. Er wollte ja schließlich nicht nur wissen in wen sein bester Freund sich verliebt hatte, sondern auch wie.

„Naja... das war... kurz nach dem ich mit Malfoy... na ja, du weißt schon. Jedenfalls hat er mit auch dem Flur erwischt, als ich heulend zurück wollte. Du kennst ihn ja, er gab mir natürlich prompt Nachsitzen... aber nicht an dem Abend, weil er scheinbar merkte, dass ich an diesem Abend nichts zu Stande bringen würde. Ich sollte am nächsten Abend bei ihm antanzen." Seufzend blickte Ron seinen besten Freund an. „Natürlich hab ich das auch gemacht. Ich bin also hin und er war... so nett... er wollte wissen, was mit mir los war und warum ich so fertig wäre... okay... das er mir Veritaserum eingeflösst hatte, fand ich nicht gerade die feine Art, aber es wirkte... ich erzählte ihm alles... und plötzlich... na ja... wir haben mit einander geschlafen." Schloss der andere seine Erklärung.

„Liebst du ihn und bist du dir sicher, dass auch er dich liebt?" Wollte Harry nur wissen. Natürlich war es etwas seltsam, aber er würde hinter Ron stehen. Ron lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen und nickte. „Ja ich liebe ihn... nun ich habe festgestellt, das mit Malfoy... war wohl mehr nur Schwärmerei... denn das was ich jetzt fühle, kann man nicht damit vergleichen... und ich denke schon, dass er mich liebt... er hat es mir gesagt und Sev... ähm... na ja, du weißt schon... ist nicht gerade der Typ, der mit solchen Sätzen um sich wirft." Da musste Harry ihm allerdings Recht geben.

„Harry, egal was andere sagen und was ich gedacht habe... er ist anders... wenn er bei mir ist... ich bin so froh..." Seufzte der Rothaarige nach einer Weile verliebt und Harry nickte lächelnd.

„Ron, ich muss dir auch was erzählen..." Begann Harry und erzählte alles, von dem Volltreffer auf Dracos Auge bis hin zu dem was gerade eben in der Bibliothek vorgefallen war. Das einzige was er ausließ, war das Zwischenspiel auf der Toilette, das war etwas, was keinen was anging.

Nun war es an Ron erstarrt da zu sitzen und ihn nichts zu sagen. „Bitte sag Hermine nichts davon... also auch nicht von unserem Plan..." Bat der Schwarzhaarige und Ron nickte. „Natürlich nicht... oh man, das ist hart... wow... und ihr wollt das wirklich durchziehen ja?" Harry nickte grinsend. „Jep, die beiden haben es nicht anders verdient... wenn sie uns so reinlegen wollen... sollen sie jetzt ein wenig schwitzen..." „Was dagegen, wenn ich euch unterstütze?" Harry hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit?

„Du bist also nicht sauer, weil ich mit Draco..." „Ach was, ich bin glücklich mit Sev... das wäre nie passiert, wenn Malfoy mich nicht zurück gewiesen hätte." Grinsend knuffte Ron seinen besten Freund in die Seite und Harry nickte. „Danke Ron." Sagte er dann lächelnd und sie unterhielten sich noch eine kurze Weile.

A/N

Okay... einige werden mich für dieses Pairing schlagen... aber irgendwie wollte ich den armen Sev und den armen Ron net leer aus gehen lassen hihi na ja, ist ja auch angedeutet XD

Hm... ich hoffe auf eure Kommies und bis zum nächsten Chap wird's garantiert nicht so lange dauern!

bye bye

Mary


	12. Reingefallen!

A/N

SORRY... das es etwas gedauert hat... aber ich musste ja auch noch den neuen Potter lesen g außerdem noch zwischendurch Arbeiten seufz leider...

Naja, aber hier jetzt das vorletzte Kapitel... knuff

Ach ja VIELEN DANK FÜR DIE KOMMIS!

Kapitel12

Reingefallen

Es vergingen einige Tage, in denen Harry und Draco nur über Briefe mit einander redeten, denn immerhin sollte keiner Verdacht schöpfen. Hermine und Blaise waren fast mit ihren Nerven am Ende und hatten selbst kaum Zeit für einander, weil sich die beiden immer um ihre Freunde kümmern mussten.

Doch beide waren mittlerweile soweit, dass sie das ganze aufklären wollten... sie hatten schon den perfekten Plan ausgeheckt und Harry hatte Ron mit eingespannt...

Draco betrat mit Blaise den Klassensaal für Zaubertränke. Hermine und er warfen sich schmachtende Blicke zu, die Harry und Draco genauestens wahrnahmen. Innerlich grinsend trat der blonde Slytherin ganz dicht an Harry heran und kniff ihm in den Po, so dass dieser laut aufschrie. „Ich werde dich noch bekommen... Potty..." Flüsterte Draco, aber so laut, dass Hermine es hören konnte.

Harry musste sich anstrengen bei den Worten nicht gleich eine Erektion zu bekommen, denn immerhin wollte er den Slytherin und dieses ganze Spielchen verstärkte sein Verlangen nur um so mehr. „Lass das Malfoy!" Rief Harry jetzt laut und wollte ihm gerade eine knallen, als Ron dazwischen ging. „Lass das Harry, der ist es nicht wert!" Harry hatte das mit Ron abgesprochen, denn er wollte Draco natürlich nicht wirklich schlagen.

Hermine verzweifelte fasst und schluckte. Blaise versuchte Draco mit sich nach vorne zu ziehen, was natürlich nicht einfach war, da Draco sich mit Leibeskräften wehrte. Wie gerne hätte er den Gryffindor jetzt geküsst und er war sich sicher, dass diesem auch nicht anders erging.

Harry blickte Draco noch nach, bis Blaise ihn schimpfend auf seinen Platz gepackt hatte. „Was ist bloß los mit dir Draco!" Fauchte dieser ihn an. Langsam lagen seine Nerven blank. Wenn das so weiter ging, konnten sie ihn bald nach St. Mungos schicken.

„Was das soll? Frag doch Mr-ich-bin-so-geil-Potter... dieser verdammte Fluch... ich... ich werde ihn heute noch flachlegen... egal ob er will oder nicht!" Blaise hatte das jetzt schon lange genug gehört. „Draco, ich kann das langsam nicht mehr mit anhören. Du bist doch kein Mensch, der so was tut!" Sagte er und versuchte erneut seinen Freund zur Besinnung zu bringen, doch es war zwecklos.

„Kümmere dich lieber um deine eigenen Probleme!" Antwortete der Blonde barsch und lenkte seine Blicke gerade aus. Er genoss es, seinen Freund so unsicher zu sehen. Allerdings würde es heute Abend vorbei sein und alles wäre offiziell. Er könnte endlich mit Harry zusammen sein, ohne das sich jemand daran störte... nun ja, außer sein Vater vielleicht. Doch er liebte Harry. Er würde das zuerst seiner Mutter beibringen und die würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sein Vater das auch akzeptierte... allerdings hatten sie dafür noch ein wenig Zeit.

Die Stunde ging los und Ron himmelte immer wieder ihren Zaubertränkelehrer an. Harry musste innerlich lachen, als Hermine ihn zum wiederholten mal darauf hinwies, er solle sich lieber auf seinen Trank anstatt auf Snape konzentrieren. Ron lief jedes Mal rot an und glaubte ein kleines Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Lehrers gesehen zu haben, als Hermine das aussprach.

Ein wenig nervös war Harry schon, wenn er daran dachte, was ihm an diesem Abend bevor stand... nämlich seine Entjungferung. Nun ja, nicht dass er das nicht wollte... aber irgendwie war es komisch, wenn man nicht wusste, was genau auf einen zukam. Jedoch der kurze Vorgeschmack in der Bücherei war sehr angenehm gewesen.

„Die Mission kann beginnen..." Sagte Harry grinsend, als er aus dem Bad kam und seinen grinsenden Freund sah. „Du sagst es." Antwortete der Rothaarige und griff nach einem Buch. „Du weißt was du zu tun hast Ron?" „Klar... mach dir keine Sorgen... und du... bist du nervös?" Fragte der Rothaarige und Harry nickte kurz.

„He, ich war das auch... aber als wir dann dabei waren... na ja, es ist einfach unglaublich schön. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Es ist wunderbar, es sind Gefühle, die du noch nie im Leben gespürt hast..." Man konnte an Rons Schwärmerei deutlich feststellen, wie verliebt er doch war und das gab Harry auch ein klein wenig mehr Ruhe.

„Also... ich gehe dann... wünsch mir Glück." „Viel Glück!" Ron zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und setzte sich dann, wie vereinbart in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf Hermine.

Harry machte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf Richtung Quidditchplatz. Er war frisch geduscht und rausgeputzt. Immerhin wollte er bei seinem ersten Mal, doch alle Register ziehen und gut aussehen.

„Ich gehe jetzt trainieren!" Mit gespielt, glaubhafter Wut schnappte sich der Slytherin seinen Besen. „Ist vielleicht besser! Dann wirst du vielleicht endlich wieder klar im Kopf!" Rief der Dunkelhaarige ihm noch säuerlich nach, denn sie hatten die ganze Zeit darüber diskutiert was Draco vorhatte. Der Blonde drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm. „Ich bin völlig klar... du wirst dich noch wundern!" Mit einem Grinsen ließ er seinen Freund zurück.

Blaise kam das alles merkwürdig vor, aber er hatte gleich eine Verabredung mit Hermine und die wollte er auf keinen Fall verpassen oder zu spät kommen. Er ging noch einmal schnell ins Bad um sich kurz frisch zu machen und dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum verabredeten Klassenzimmer.

„He Ron, hast du nichts vor heute Abend? Du warst doch in letzter Zeit immer so oft weg." Hermine blickte ihn lächelnd an und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Ron legte das Buch zur Seite und sah sie seufzend an.

„Nein heute nicht... ich wollte ja mit Harry Quidditch trainieren gehen, doch er wollte lieber alleine los. Na ja, was solls." Sagte er lächelnd. „Wolltest du noch weg?" Setzte er dann hinzu und Hermine strahlte. „Ja, ich hab noch ein Date." Gab sie zu und stand wieder auf.

„Na dann viel Spaß... ach ja, falls du Harry siehst... sag ihm, ich hab eben Malfoy gesehen und der war ziemlich komisch drauf... hat die ganze Zeit immer ‚Ich krieg dich schon noch Potter!' gemurmelt... was auch immer das heißt. Harry sollte vorsichtig sein." Dann schnappte er sich wieder sein Buch, jedoch konnte er Hermines erschrockenes Gesicht noch sehr gut erkennen. ‚Volltreffer!' dachte er bei sich.

Hermine machte sich sogleich auf den Weg zum verabredeten Treffpunkt. Sie musste mit ihrem Liebsten reden, irgendwie machte sie sich Sorgen um Harry. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte und hoffte nur, dass Blaise bereits in dem Klassenraum war.

„Herm, was rennst du denn auch so?" Fragte der Slytherin besorgt, als er seine fast zu ersticken drohende Freundin im Arm hielt.

„Wo... wo... wo ist... Malfoy?" Fragte sie außer Atem und blickte ihn an. „Keine Angst. Er wird Harry heute nichts tun, er wollte trainieren gehen." Antwortete er beruhigend und hoffte, das Hermine sich bald beruhigte.

„Trainieren! Doch nicht etwa... Quidditch?" Sie riss die Augen auf und griff Blaise am Handgelenk. „Doch... he was ist denn los?" „Wenn du nicht willst, dass dein bester Freund, meinen besten Freund vergewaltigt, dann lauf lieber!" Blaise verstand sofort, was los war und nahm die Beine in die Hand.

Harry und Draco mussten sich zusammen reißen, denn immerhin, sollte es für die beiden echt wirken. Sie durften also noch nicht über einander herfallen, obwohl es Draco nach dieser langen Zeit des Wartens und der erotischen Ausstrahlung die Harry verbreitete, sehr schwer viel.

„Ich glaube sie kommen..." Sagte der Blonde plötzlich und drängte Harry gegen eine der Tribünen. „Wo ich..." doch mehr konnte Harry nicht sagen, denn Dracos Lippen und dessen fordernde Zunge ließen ihn verstummen. Leidenschaftlich pressten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander und Draco schlang die Arme um Harry, um ihn fest an sich zu ziehen. Ihre Zungen umspielten sich und drangen immer wieder fordernd in den Mund des anderen ein.

‚Ich muss... aufhören... sonst... ist es zu spät...' Dachte sich Draco und löste sich schnell aus dem Kuss. „Wo sind sie denn?" Fragte der Dunkelhaarige, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Keine Ahnung!" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an zu lachen.

„Du hast mich reingelegt... du kleiner fieser Slytherin... aber... schön wars schon." Beide lachten und blickten wieder zum Schloss. Sie mussten sich beruhigen und warten, bis sie die beiden sahen.

„Verdammt, warum brauchen die so lange... stell dir mal vor, du wolltest mich wirklich vergewaltigen... man, dann wäre es jetzt schon zu spät." Harry lachte und genoss Dracos Nähe. Er hielt noch die Hand des Slytherins, denn er wollte ihn spüren und ihn selbst berühren.

„Da... endlich..." Sagte Draco und diesmal konnte auch Harry sie sehen. „Okay... dann wollen wir ihnen mal eine schöne Show liefern..." Draco beugte sich wieder vor und Harry stemmte die Arme gegen dessen Körper.

Dann senkten sich Dracos zarte Lippen wieder auf die seinen und es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Natürlich erwiderte Harry den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich wie Draco, denn das konnten die beiden ja aus der Entfernung nicht sehen.

„Schnell... oh man, ich glaube wir kommen gerade noch rechtzeitig!" Rief Hermine und sie liefen noch ein wenig schneller.

Ohne auf die Szene zu achten, griff Blaise nach Draco und zog ihn von Harry weg. Er drückte ihn zu Boden und schrie ihn an. „Sag mal, du tickst doch wirklich nicht mehr richtig!" Doch nun konnte Draco nicht mehr, als er das wütende Gesicht seines Freundes sah, musste er ein schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

„Alles klar Harry?" Fragte Hermine besorgt, doch Dracos Lachen steckte Harry natürlich an ohne seiner Freundin zu antworten ging er auf die beiden Jungs zu. „He Zabini, lass ihn aufstehen."

Blaise blickte von Draco zu Harry und wusste nicht was los war und Hermine rief „Aber Harry, Malfoy wollte über dich herfallen... Blaise hat mir erzählt..." „Er wollte mich nicht vergewaltigen... und jetzt lass ihn aufstehen." Erneute wandte er sich an Zabini und als dieser aufstand reichte er Draco eine Hand.

„Also, ich glaube ihr seit uns eine Erklärung schuldig!" Hermine verschränkte ein wenig beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und nachdem Draco mit Harrys Hilfe wieder auf den Beinen stand, legte er einen Arm um den Gryffindor. „Ich glaube zuerst solltet ihr uns mal erklären, was das mit diesem Verkupplungsversuch auf sich hatte!"

Hermine wurde leicht rot und Blaise blickte beide nur verwirrt an. „Woher..." „Naja, es hätte ja fast geklappt... aber wir hörten plötzlich ein Geräusch und so haben wir uns schnell unter meinem Tarnumhang versteckt. Wir haben euer Gespräch gehört und beschlossen, euch mit euren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen." Grinsend schloss Harry seine Erklärung.

„Außerdem gab es nie einen Fluch, wie Harry mir mitteilte... nun ja, wir merkten, wie sehr wir uns doch mögen und haben beschlossen, es zu versuchen... jedoch wollten wir euch erst mal einen Schreck einjagen." Setzte Draco noch Harrys Ausführungen hinzu.

Beide standen nur mit offenem Mund da. Das mussten sie erst einmal verdauen, doch nach kurzer Zeit schon, breitete sich auf Blaise Gesicht ein Grinsen aus. Er legte einen Arm um die Schulter seiner Freundin und seufzte. „Dann steht es jetzt wohl 1:1..." „Sieht so aus... und jetzt... entschuldigt uns... wir haben noch was vor!" Draco küsste Harry sanft und lächelte ihn an.

„Okay... erspart uns die Details..." Antwortete Blaise und winkte ab. Danach machte er sich mit Hermine zurück Richtung Schloss. Hermine war immer noch sprachlos und Blaise hoffte, dass er sie wenigstens mit seinen Verführungskünsten wieder zum Reden bringen könnte.

„Endlich..." Flüsterte Harry und lehnte sich gegen Draco. Endlich konnten sie zusammen sein, ohne Rücksicht auf die beiden zu nehmen.

Draco zog ihn fest in seine Arme und küsste ihn sanft in den Nacken. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du es heute willst?" Fragte er dann besorgt, denn er wollte nichts überstürzen. Natürlich wollte Draco unbedingt mit Harry schlafen, doch wenn dieser sich noch nicht sicher war, würde er auch noch warten.

„Ich war mir noch nie so sicher!" „Dann lass uns reingehen... hier ist schon zu frisch." Flüsterte der Blonde und sein heißer Atem jagte Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ja, aber wohin?" Fragte der Gryffindor und blickte den Blonden an. Irgendwie war es schwierig in Hogwarts einen Platz auszuwählen, der romantisch war und an dem sie auch noch ungestört waren.

„In mein Bett." Antwortete Draco, als wäre das selbstverständlich und grinste. „Aber... da sind doch noch..."

„Mensch Harry, wir sind Zauberer schon vergessen? Ich meine, was denkst du, wo ich meine ganzen Schäferstündchen verbracht habe? So unromantisch bin auch wieder nicht."

„So genau wollte ich das auch nicht wissen..." Betroffen blickte der junge Gryffindor zu Boden und Draco merkte sogleich, dass dieser Spruch nicht ganz angebracht gewesen war. „Sorry... ist Gewohnheit... ich werde mich bessern, wirklich!" Dann hob er die linke Hand nach oben und legte die rechte auf sein Herz. „Ich schwöre es." Sagte er dann grinsend.

„Ja, ja... schon gut..." Harry verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.

Draco legte den Arm um Harry und lächelte. „Es wird schon alles gut gehen und jetzt lass uns endlich rein gehen." Er küsste ihn wieder sanft. Der Blonde wusste sehr wohl, dass Harry nervös war. Immerhin war dies wohl sein erstes Mal und er wollte es ihm so schön wie möglich machen.

Den Rest bis zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gingen sie schweigend. Im Schloss war es ruhig, es war auch schon relativ spät und Harry dankte, wem auch immer, dafür, dass nur noch eine handvoll Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, die ihn komisch anguckten. Doch niemand sagte etwas. Ob es daran lag, dass es Draco war mit dem Harry den Raum betrat oder daran, dass sie es ohnehin gewohnt waren, dass Draco irgendwelche Leute abschleppte, vermochte Harry nicht zu sagen.

Der Schwarzhaarige folgte dem Blonden in Richtung einer Tür. Drinnen war es ruhig, niemand schien im Raum zu sein. Blaise schien sich wohl noch irgendwo mit Hermine zu amüsieren und wo die anderen waren, war Harry egal. Mit jeder Sekunde wuchs die Nervosität. Nicht, dass er es nicht wollte, aber es war komisch, wenn er daran dachte, was sie vorhatten.

A/N

Sooooo okay, was euch im nächsten Chap erwartet... könnt ihr euch denken oder? Okay, ich wills euch kurz sagen... knapp 5 Seiten... öhm... ja... was wohl? ggggg

Also ich hoffe, das Chap hat euch gefallen, es war auch nicht so kurz wie die letzten knuddel und ihr lass mir ein Kommie da... liebguck

Bis zum nächsten Chappie!

Bye bye

Mary


	13. Das erste Mal

A/N

Soooo hier das letzte Chap von dieser FF schnief irgendwie sind mir die Charas ja auch ans Herz gewachsen... aber nun ja... alles hat leider mal ein Ende...

Vielen Dank für die Kommies... und nun hoffe ich, ihr genießt das letzte Chapie g

Kapitel13

Das erste Mal

Sie zogen ihre Schuhe aus und legten sich in Dracos Bett. Es war etwa genauso groß wie Harrys, nur das es die Hausfarben Slytherins trug. Draco zog die Vorhänge zu und murmelte einen Zauberspruch.

„Ist besser, wenn man den kennt..." Sagte der grinsend und blickte Harry an. Nun ja, soweit man etwas erkennen konnte, denn nun war es stockfinster. Harry war froh, denn so konnte Draco nicht seine roten Wangen sehen. „Lumos." Flüsterte Draco und Harry erschrak, zu früh gefreut.

‚Süß...' dachte der Blonde bei sich, als er Harry anblickte. Draco steckte den Zauberstab irgendwo fest und beobachtete Harry in dem schimmernden Licht.

„He, lass es einfach auf dich zu kommen okay? Wenn dir etwas nicht passt oder du für dich entscheidest, dass du nicht weiter gehen möchtest, ist das okay und wir hören auf." Fürsorglich küsste er den Schwarzhaarigen auf seine Stirn. „Ja..." Nuschelte Harry leise und heiser.

„Überlass einfach alles mir und genieße es." Noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, legten sich Dracos weiche Lippen auf seine und verströmten ein wohliges Gefühl in seinem Körper. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, doch wie von selbst schlangen sich seine Arme um den schlanken, durchtrainierten Körper des anderen und zogen ihn näher zu sich heran.

Dracos schlanke Finger glitten sanft unter Harrys Shirt und streichelten die heiße Haut darunter. Es war einfach angenehm, dies zu spüren. Ganz behutsam neckte er Harrys Brustwarzen, die sich sogleich aufrichteten.

Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut und er seufzte leise in den Kuss hinein. Es tat unendlich gut, so berührt zu werden und zu wissen, dass Draco ihn liebte. Harrys Nervosität wandelte sich schnell in Lust und seine Finger glitten ebenfalls, wie von selbst, und Dracos Shirt und streichelten sanft über dessen Rücken.

Egal wie oft Draco schon so berührt worden war, dass hier war anders. Es war einfach anders, weil er diesmal liebte und es nicht nur so zum Spaß tat. Es war intensiver und schöner als alle Male zuvor. Der Slytherin wollte Harrys Hände überall spüren.

Langsam zog Draco das Shirt des anderen aus der Hose und schob es nach oben. Dabei bedachte er jede freigewordene Stelle mit Küssen. An seinen Brustwarzen hielt er etwas länger inne um diese mit dem Mund zu necken, daran zu saugen und sanft hinein zu beißen. Als Harry ein Stöhnen entwisch blickte Draco ihn an. Harry war knallrot und Draco musst lächeln. „Das ist nicht schlimm... lass dich einfach gehen oder meinst du, du kannst so weit gehen ohne ein bisschen laut zu werden?" Dann zog er ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und küsste ihn wieder.

Draco wollte sich auch endlich von seiner lästigen Kleidung befreien, denn er liebte es auf seiner Haut die Haut des anderen zu spüren. Er setzte sich kurz auf und zog sein T-Shirt langsam aus, so dass Harry jedes freie Stück Haut mit einem schmachtenden Blick würdigen konnte, was dieser natürlich tat.

„Draco... ich will dich..." hauchte Harry leise und blickte ihn verführerisch an. Draco beugte sich langsam herab und sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Der Blonde löste sich nach einiger Zeit aus dem Kuss und hauchte in Harrys Ohr „Lass dich fallen, ich fange dich auf." Dann knabberte er daran.

Die Worte taten Harry gut, denn er war immer noch sehr nervös, doch wusste er mittlerweile, dass ihm bei Draco nichts schlimmes passieren würde. Also nickte der Gryffindor und lächelte seinen blonden Liebhaber an.

Draco ließ seine Hände über Harrys Körper wandern und neckte seine Brustwarzen mit seinem Zeigefinger. Diese richteten sich erneut auf und Harry seufzte zufrieden. Draco wollte sich Zeit lassen, denn immerhin war es das erste Mal des Gryffindors.

Mit seiner Zunge hinterließ der Blonde eine feuchte Spur, welche sich über Harrys Hals, seine Schulter, sein Schlüsselbein und dann bis hin zu seinen Brustwarzen zog. Draco hatte schon bemerkt, dass dies eine von Harrys Schwachstellen war. Er begann daran zu saugen und der Gryffindor seufzte laut. „Draco... ah... das... hmmmm..."

Langsam glitten Dracos Finger nach unten an Harrys Hosenbund, geschickt öffnete er mit einer Hand alle Knöpfe und ließ seine schlanken Finger hineinwandern. Harry keuchte auf, als Draco seine Erektion mit seiner Hand umschloss und begann diese langsam zu massieren. Der Mund des Blonden war unterdessen immer noch damit beschäftigt, seine Brustwarzen zu liebkosen.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hätte nie geglaubt, dass sich das alles so gut anfühlen würde. Eigentlich hatte er nicht einmal daran geglaubt, dass er überhaupt mit Draco schlafen würde. Er genoss jede einzelne Berührung und seufzte leise und zufrieden zwischendurch.

Draco gefiel das auch alles mehr als er geglaubt hatte. Er genoss es Harry ganz langsam zu verwöhnen. Langsam zog der Blonde seinem Geliebten die Hose komplett aus. „Nervös?" Fragte er dann liebevoll, denn er konnte Harrys erschrockenes Gesicht sehen. „Ein wenig..." antwortete der Gryffindor ehrlich und wurde leicht rot.

Draco lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf „Das brauchst du aber nicht, denn das hier ist das schönste auf der Welt und ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein." Dann küsste er ihn sanft und ließ die Hose auf den restlichen Kleidungsstücken landen.

Wieder versank der Blonde in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und begann an Harrys schlankem Körper abwärts zu wandern. Der Gryffindor wusste genau, was jetzt folgen sollte und er wusste, dass er es nicht unbeschadet überstehen würde. „Draco... das halte... ich nicht durch..." keuchte er leise und seine Hände krallten sich ins Laken.

„Das verlange ich doch auch gar nicht..." Antwortete der Slytherin und noch bevor Harry sich erneut wehren konnte umschlossen seine Lippen seine Erektion und begannen diese zu verwöhnen. Harry stöhnte laut und verkrampfte sich kurz.

Langsam verlor die Welt um den Gryffindor alle Konturen und er schien ganz abwesend, als er immer wieder Dracos Namen vor sich hin stöhnte. Niemals hätte er das hier für möglich gehalten.

Der Slytherin genoss es seinen geliebten Gryffindor so aus dem Konzept zu bringen und wollte einen Schritt weiter gehen. Auch er war bereits mehr als bereit. Er ließ kurz von Harrys Glied ab und befeuchtete zwei seiner Finger. „Entspann dich..." flüsterte er dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und nahm seine Erektion erneut begierig auf. Langsam führte er seine Finger an Harrys Eingang und spürte wie dieser kurz zusammen zuckte, dann als er sich wieder entspannte, drang er langsam in ihn ein.

Harry kannte das von all den Minuten, in denen er sich selbst so verwöhnt hatte und doch war es anders. Er stöhnte laut auf, das unangenehme Gefühl wandelte sich schnell in Lust. Immer lauter wurde sein Stöhnen. Der Schwarzhaarige dachte gar nicht mehr daran, dass sie hier von Blaise überrascht werden könnten... es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Alles was er in diesem Moment wollte, war Draco.

„Ich... kann bald nicht mehr..." stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige erneut und versuchte sich zurück zu halten. Er wollte nicht jetzt seinen Höhepunkt, sondern wollte mit Draco gemeinsam kommen. In seinen Armen liegen und dieses Gefühl spüren, doch allen Anschein nach wollte Draco das verhindern.

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern ließ noch einen Finger in ihn hinein gleiten und versuchte immer wieder diesen einen Punkt zu treffen. Bisher hatte er ihn nicht gefunden, doch als Harry plötzlich laut aufstöhnte, wusste er, wo dieser bei Harry lag.

„W-Was machst... du mit... mir?" Fragte Harry und kniff die Augen zu, er wollte nicht und doch konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten als Draco fest an seiner Erektion saugte und erreichte laut stöhnend seinen Höhepunkt.

Draco nahm alles gierig in sich auf und ließ danach von ihm ab. Er zog seine Finger zurück und rutschte langsam an Harrys schweißnassem Körper nach oben. „Mach deine Augen auf..." Flüsterte er leise, denn Harry war immer noch überwältigt von diesem Gefühl. „Sieh mich an." Verlangte der Slytherin erneut und diesmal hörte Harry seine Worte und wandte sich ihm zu.

Der Gryffindor blickte in die grau-blauen Augen seines Geliebten und begann zu lächeln. „Ich liebe dich..." hauchte er dann und zauberte mit diesen Worten ein Lächlen auf Dracos Gesicht. „Ich dich auch." Dann küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich.

Harry konnte ganz deutlich Dracos harte Erektion an seinem Becken spüren und sofort entfachte es neue Lust in ihm. „Bereit für Runde 2?" Fragte der Blonde, als er spürte wie Harrys Glied langsam wieder härter wurde. Der Gryffindor nickte und sofort war die Nervosität wieder da. Er wusste nicht, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wäre Draco einmal in ihm und das machte ihn nervös.

Draco küsste ihn erneut und drückte Harrys Beine ein wenig auseinander. „Entspann dich..." flüsterte er dann wieder und zog den Gryffindor in einen langen Kuss.

Harry rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass er ihn spürte doch nichts geschah, erst als er es schon fast aufgab ihn zu spüren, drang der Slytherin langsam in ihn ein. Harry stöhnte laut in den Kuss hinein und auch Draco konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr beherrschen.

Er löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah in diese grünen Augen, die er über alles liebte. Man sagte nicht umsonst, die Augen wären das Tor zu Seele, denn der Blonde konnte sehr gut erkennen, was Harry in genau diesem Moment empfand und er wusste, ihm erging es nicht anders.

Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen und streichelte immer wieder über Harrys Seiten. Mit Leidenschaft verwöhnte er wieder Harrys Brustwarzen, die sich im Nu erhärteten. „Küss mich..." flehte Harry und dieser Bitte kam Draco nur zu gerne nach.

Ihre Lippen legten sich sanft aufeinander, aber entbrannten sofort in einen leidenschaftlichen, fordernden Kuss.

Diesmal war es an dem Slytherin zu spüren, dass sein Höhepunkt nicht mehr fern war und so glitt eine Hand nach unten und umschloss Harrys steifes Glied. Erst langsam und dann im Takt seiner immer schneller werdenden Stöße massierte er es.

Er löste sich aus dem Kuss und blickte ihm wieder in die Augen. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass auch der Gryffindor nicht mehr weit davon entfernt war, seinen zweiten Höhepunkt zu erleben und so verschnellerte er seine Stöße ein wenig.

Harry stöhnte immer wieder laut und legte den Kopf zurück. „Draco..." flüsterte er schließlich leise und verkrampfte sich erneut. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Sein ganzer Körper flehte nach Erlösung.

Als der Slytherin spürte wie sich der enge Muskelring um ihn verkrampfte, war es auch um ihn geschehen. Er stöhnte laut auf und kam zu seinem Höhepunkt, in selben Moment wie Harry. In diesem winzigen Moment, der nur einige Sekunden dauerte, waren sie eins und nichts hätte sie trennen können.

Draco ließ seinen schweißnassen Körper auf den seines Geliebten sinken und beruhigte sich erst einmal. Dann zog er sich langsam zurück und blickte in Harrys Augen, die sich mit Tränen gefüllt hatten.

„Was ist... hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Fragte er sogleich besorgt, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... ich bin nur so... überwältigt von diesen Gefühlen... ich... so etwas... ich... ich liebe dich... es war einfach so schön..." dann kuschelte er sich an Draco, denn er wollte ihm einfach nur nahe sein.

Der Slytherin streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf und küsste ihn dann. „Lass uns duschen gehen..." schlug er dann vor.

„Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst... wenn uns jemand sieht..." Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. „Keine Panik, hier könnte uns nur Blaise sehen... und der ist vermutlich irgendwo mit Granger zu Gange... also komm schon." Draco schob den Vorhang zur Seite und zog Harry mit sich.

Allerdings hatte er nicht mit Harrys weichen Knie gerechnet. Der Gryffindor war immer noch so überwältigt, dass er nicht wirklich stehen konnte. Als Draco ihn aus dem Bett zog, fiel er ihm in die Arme. „He... ich wusste ja, das sich gut bin... aber so gut..." Draco lachte leise. „Sehr witzig... Malfoy..." Harry blickte ihn an und musste lächeln.

Der Blonde küsste ihn sanft und hielt ihn so lange in seinen Armen, bis er einigermaßen stehen konnte. „Na los komm..." sagte er dann leise und sie gingen Richtung Bad.

Als sie unter Dusche standen und Draco gerade dabei war Harry einzuseifen, stellte er die Frage, die ihn die ganze Zeit schon beschäftigte. „Sag mal Harry, nach dem du damals Blaise und mir zugesehen hast... was hast du da anschließend auf dem Klo gemacht?" Eigentlich wusste er es ja, aber er wollte es hören.

Harry lief augenblicklich knallrot an und sah weg, was natürlich Antwort genug für Draco war, aber er wollte es noch ein wenig genauer wissen. „Du hast dir nicht zufällig vorgestellt, mit mir zu schlafen und dich dabei selbst verwöhnt?" Draco kam näher und zog Harry an sich. „Ich..." Draco hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es möglich war roter als Weasley anzulaufen, aber ganz offensichtlich war es das. „Ja..." flüsterte der Gryffindor etwas beschämt und legte den Kopf auf Dracos Schulter.

„Ja das habe ich... schon seit Monaten, habe ich mir das immer vorgestellt, wenn ich... ich mich befriedigt habe..." Jetzt war es raus und Draco konnte damit machen was er wollte. Sanft strich der Blonde ihm über seinen Rücken.

„Das ist richtig süß..." Gab er zu. „Hätte ich das nur früher gewusst... weißt du, ich habe dich nie angemacht, weil ich zuviel Respekt vor dir hatte... nun ja, jedenfalls habe ich das so interpretiert... aber ich nehme mal an... dass ich damals schon in dich verliebt war..." Er drückte Harry ein Stück von sich weg und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte dann leise und legte einen Finger und Harrys Kinn. Dann küsste er ihn.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf. „He ihr Turteltäubchen... ich will auch noch duschen, als macht mal hin." Blaise grinste. Harry, der sich gerade wieder beruhigt hatte, lief wieder knallrot an. „Zabini, verschwinde..." Zischte Draco und als Harry dessen Gesicht sah, war er froh nicht in Blaise Haut zu stecken.

Kichernd zog Blaise die Tür hinter sich zu und verschwand. Keiner der beiden sagte noch etwas, sondern sie blickten sich an und küssten sich noch einmal, bevor sie aus der Dusche stiegen. „Aber weißt du, etwas musst du noch bei mir gut machen..." Sagte der Slytherin und reichte Harry eine frische Shorts von sich. „Ach und was?" Fragte Harry, der sich nach all der Aufregung wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Das du mir ein blaues Auge geschlagen hast..."

Harry sah betrübt zu Boden. „Tut mir leid... ich war damals nur so... so wütend... das du selbst Ron anmachst und mit ihm schläfst... aber nicht mit mir..." gestand der Gryffindor und blickte Draco wieder an. „Hm... du bist einfach zu süß... ich kann dir nicht böse sein... das wird noch mein Verhängnis." Er zog Harry in seine Arme und küsste ihn erneut.

A/N

Sooo das wars... nun... ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, wies euch gefallen hat g

Bis zur nächsten FF gg

knuddelz

Mary


End file.
